Last Thing About You~ (Original Italian Version)
by Rei-chan
Summary: Like for all my fiction, here is the original Italian version of last story that I posted here.^__^; If you are Italian, read this, otherwise, check for "Last Thing About You~" in this archivie. A Misato+Kaji fiction!
1. Last Thing About You ~ Primo Capitolo

01things-italian "Last thing about you"   
  
1 

When a child falls down from a tree…   


Neo Tokyo3 : 19 Novembre 2015 

Kaji Ryouji era immobile, all'impiedi in un punto piuttosto isolato di un grattacielo di periferia.   
Nonostante sapesse ciò che lo stava per aspettare, la sua espressione era serena, e nulla poteva agitarlo in un momento simile…non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione di vederlo spaventato… sapeva che aveva agito per il meglio, e di questo ne era fiero… 

*Perdonami Misato…ma dovrò scomparire dalla tua vita…* 

Le sue mani rimasero all'interno delle tasche dei pantaloni anche quando iniziò a sentire i passi di qualcuno, che si facevano sempre più vicini a lui…   
Li riconobbe subito…aveva lavorato un paio di volte con questi scagnozzi della Seele, Pronti a seguire gli ordini del loro capo come fossero dei cagnolini…qualsiasi ordine sia…   
Ma in fondo, riconobbe che non avevano tutti i torti ad essere li… Lui era un traditore…e chiunque non rispettasse l'accordo stipulato con la Seele sapeva bene che fine avrebbe fatto…la fine che adesso sarebbe toccata a lui… 

"Hey…siete in ritardo!" Riuscì a pronunciare queste parole con il suo sorriso bonaccione sulle labbra… Ma i volti dei tre uomini al servizio della Seele non trasparirono alcuna emozione, quasi come fossero dei robot…chi lo sa, forse lo erano veramente…mai stupirsi della Seele.. 

Non fiatarono neanche…Uno di loro si limitò semplicemente ad alzare la canna della pistola che tenevano in mano , puntandola velocemente contro di lui, e premere senza indugiare il grilletto. 

"E' bastato un solo colpo per metterlo fuori uso per sempre…" 

Almeno così riferirono i due agenti della Seele, di fronte all'intera riunione dei monoliti, sicuri ormai, che Kaji Ryouji era soltanto un brutto ricordo per loro… 

"Ottimo lavoro…" Disse il membro Russo inespressivamente… 

*   
Neo Tokyo-3: 17 Settembre 2020 

Kaji Ryouji sorrise leggermente, quando il pensiero dell'ultimo avvenimento che lo aveva coinvolto a neo Tokyo-3 cinque anni fa, tornò nella sua mente…   
Com'erano stati stupidi ed ingenui quelli della Seele…era riuscito persino a beffare anche quella grande organizzazione …la quale un loro solo comando avrebbe potuto sterminare l'intera razza umana…ci voleva ben altro che un semplice proiettile, per mandarlo nel regno dei più… 

Aveva vissuto gli ultimi cinque anni in Europa, nascondendosi in una piccola località a sud dell'Italia…aveva cambiato nome, identità, aspetto…   
Nessuno mai avrebbe potuto sospettare che cosa si celasse nel suo passato…   
Ma adesso, dopo cinque anni, era tornato ancora una volta a Neo Tokyo-3…   
Gesto che nessuno mai avrebbe fatto…una vera e propria pazzia…perché mai aveva fatto ritorno in Giappone se aveva già ottenuto in Italia il permesso di soggiorno regolare, ed era riuscito a stabilizzarsi bene in quel paese talmente lontano dalla sua terra d'origine!? 

Kaji sapeva bene che se quelli della Seele l'avessero riconosciuto in giro per NeoTokyo-3, questa volta non sarebbero stati così 'clementi' di cercare di ucciderlo con un solo colpo di pistola…questa volta avrebbe davvero potuto morire!…   
Ma c'era un'altra cosa che lo stava lentamente facendo morire, se continuava a restare in Italia…   
Il pensiero di lei…dell'unica persona che non era mai riuscita a dimenticare…dell'unica persona che era riuscito ad amare… 

"Misato…" Mormorò, mentre seduto sulla panchina del parco di NeoTokyo-3, seguiva con lo sguardo il movimento dell'ennesima foglia di carrubo che lentamente si era staccata dalla pianta, e precipitava lentamente verso il laghetto artificiale sottostante… 

*Chissà dove sarai adesso…che al posto della Nerv c'è questo parco…* Pensò ancora, perdendosi ad osservare i cerchi che l'acqua formava, al tocco della foglia avvizzita dalla stagione autunnale 

L'ex spia della Seele sospirò, e scosse la testa *Che stupido sono…come potrei pensare di poterla ancora ritrovare qui a Neo Tokyo-3 adesso che la Nerv non esiste più…* Questo pensiero di rassegnazione sorse amaramente nella sua mente, lasciando andare anche quel sottile filo di speranza che aveva stretto a se, e che gli aveva dato la forza di tornare a Neo Tokyo-3…chissà quali erano stati i motivi per cui la Nerv non esisteva più…chissà che fine avevano fatto tutti quanti…chissà se erano ancora vivi…chissà se era ancora viva… 

Ripensava a quell'ultimo messaggio che gli lasciò alla segreteria… 'Se ci rincontreremo…ti dirò quelle parole che non riuscii a dirti otto anni fa…'e riflettendoci, pensò che in fondo quelle parole non le aveva mai dette a nessuno…ne tantomeno a lei…e non le avrebbe mai dette. Non sarebbe riuscito ad innamorarsi di un'altra donna all'infuori di Katsuragi…non era possibile… 

Kaji si sporse all'indietro della sua panchina, poggiando le braccia dietro la nuca, ed iniziò a fissare il cielo soleggiato e nello stesso tempo nuvoloso, che quella mattina a regnava sulla più moderna città del Giappone. Chiuse gli occhi, ed iniziò ad ascoltare inconsciamente tutti i rumori che regnavano attorno a lui, mentre si smarriva ancora una volta nei suoi pensieri su quella donna che si era fatto sfuggire così ingenuamente, e che probabilmente non avrebbe mai più rivisto… 

Sentiva gli uccellini cinguettare allegramente; la migrazione era già iniziata, ed a poco a poco, tutte le rondini, ed altri animali sensibili alle basse temperature dell'inverno, sarebbero tutti migrati lontano…in paesi caldi, dove l'inverno non sarebbe esistito…L'ecosistema terrestre in fondo si stava ripristinando…e con il tempo, tutto sarebbe tornato come era all'origine… 

Dei bambini alla sua sinistra stavano giocando rumorosamente tra di loro. Kaji poteva udire le loro vocine allegre e gioiose che si estendevano lungo tutto quel tratto come una melodia caratteristica del luogo…beati loro…così innocenti da ignorare tutti i terribili avvenimenti che il passato aveva riservato…e che avrebbero conosciuto certe tragedie soltanto tramite i libri di scuola…   
Non ne era infastidito, in fondo, gli faceva tornare in mente la sua infanzia…sorrise…. 

"Signore!! Signoreee!! ^O^" La voce di una bambina accanto a lui, che lo richiamava a se tirandogli la manica della sua camicia, lo distrassero per un secondo dai suoi pensieri… 

Kaji a quel richiamo riaprì gli occhi, e guardò senza destarsi dalla sua posizione, colei che lo aveva richiamato. Era una bimba vestita di rosa, sui cinque- sei anni, dai capelli a caschetto castani, che lo guardava con un visino allegro, mentre tra le braccia teneva una bambola. 

"Ciao!" Esclamò Kaji sorridendo alla bimba. "Che cosa c'è!?" Domandò ancora. 

La bimba porse la sua bambola all'uomo, con fare confidenziale "Me la può tenere per favore!? ^O^" Esclamò allegramente, poggiando la bambola sulle ginocchia dell'uomo. Dopo di che, senza neanche aspettare la sua risposta, scappò nuovamente verso il gruppetto di bambini, riunito a poco distante da lui, attorno allo stesso, grande, albero di carrubo. 

Oltre alla bimba che poco prima gli aveva consegnato la bambola, c'erano altri tre bambini. Tre maschietti. Ma solo uno di loro in particolare attirò maggiormente la sua attenzione: Infatti questo bambino se ne stava appeso a testa in giù, su di un ramo a due- tre metri di altezza dell'arbusto, reggendosi soltanto tramite le sue ginocchia che avvolgevano il ramo.. mentre gli altri tre, cercavano di raggiungerlo, arrampicandosi con un po' di fatica. 

La visione di questi tre bambini che cercavano di arrampicarsi sull'albero, ma soprattutto la visione di quel bimbo che dondolava imprudentemente appeso a testa in giù, scaturirono immediatamente l'angoscia e la preoccupazione di Kaji. "Ma che diavolo…" Mormorò l'uomo, preoccupato, destandosi dalla posizione rilassata che aveva assunto, e dimenticandosi per un attimo dei suoi pensieri che lo assalivano. 

"Guardate come sono bravoooo !! ^O^" Mormorò il bimbo in cima all'albero, mentre cercava di acquistare più velocità e leggerezza nel dondolarsi. Anche lui non poteva avere più di cinque- sei anni, in testa portava un cappellino che nonostante l' alquanto bizzarra posizione, non scivolava giù. Indossava una maglietta blu con disegnato sopra uno dei tanti noti eroi dei cartoni animati, e dei pantaloncini bianchi. 

"Hey! Bambino! Se cadrai da li ti farai male! Scendi subito!!" Esclamò Kaji preoccupato, procinto ad alzarsi di scatto se solo ce ne fosse il bisogno. 

A quell'esclamazione, il bambino smise di ridere e di dondolare, ed iniziò a guardare Kaji con sguardo confuso e sorpreso, seguito dai suoi amichetti che smisero anche loro di arrampicarsi sull'albero. 

"Ma nooo! ^O^ Io sono braviiiiissimo! ^O^" Esclamò ancora il bambino, riprendendo a dondolarsi. Ma fece giusto in tempo a pronunciare queste parole, quando improvvisamente il cappellino che portava in testa scivolò lentamente di sotto, e mentre cercava di acchiapparlo con le manine, perse l'equilibrio e precipitò di sotto anche lui, tra le urla di stupore e di spavento sue, e degli altri bambini. 

"ATTENTO!!" Kaji spostò di colpo la bambola che la bambina aveva messo sulle sue ginocchia, poggiandola svogliatamente sulla panchina dov'era seduto, e si lanciò di corsa verso il bambino che precipitava . Grazie alla sua incredibile prontezza nei riflessi, riuscì ad afferrarlo giusto in tempo prima che il suo fragile corpicino potesse schiantarsi contro il terreno circostante. 

A quel momento di tensione, gli altri bambini rimasti per terra, corsero velocemente via dal luogo, urlando spaventati e diradandosi per le varie direzioni… 

A causa del peso che la velocità aveva fatto acquistare al piccolo monello, Kaji perse l'equilibrio e cadde seduto per terra, ma neanche la caduta poté allentare di un solo centimetro la stretta con cui reggeva il piccolo. 

"Hey! Ragazzino! Stai bene!?" esclamò l'uomo allarmato, mentre tornava a guardare il bimbo rannicchiato sul suo petto. 

Il bimbo, appena si accorse dello scampato pericolo, dovuto al tempestivo intervento di quel signore sconosciuto, guardò in viso Kaji con i suoi grandi occhioni azzurri pieni di paura, ed annuì, scoppiando in lacrime sfogando in questo modo tutta la tensione accumulata… 

Kaji sorrise, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, mentre abbracciava a se il piccolo monello in lacrime, accarezzandogli la schiena rassicurandolo. 

"Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento, piccola canaglia che non sei altro…" Esclamò scherzosamente l'uomo, farfugliando i capelli neri del piccolo, che a poco a poco andava riducendo le sue lacrime… 

Kaji si alzò in piedi, recuperando il cappellino che , in sua assenza, sarebbe stata la causa di una tragedia terribile, e si avvicinò al piccolo, rimettendoglielo in testa. 

"Hai visto che cosa succede a chi fa questo tipo di giochi pericolosi!?" Esclamò Kaji con tono autoritario, abbassandosi all'altezza del piccolo. 

Il bimbo sentì il rimprovero contenuto nelle parole dell'uomo, e stropicciando nervosamente la sua maglietta, cercò di distogliere lo sguardo seccato dal volto di Kaji… 

"Miraccomando, non farlo più…" Continuò l'ex spia della Seele, addolcendo il suo tono di voce mentre tornava a sorridere al quel bambino un po' troppo vivace… 

Dopo un po', l'uomo si guardò intorno, come se stesse cercando qualcuno "Tua madre è qui?" Domandò. 

Il bimbo scosse la testa e finalmente parlo all'uomo "No, è a casa…"Rispose ancora, mentre con le sue mani si aggiustava la visiera del cappellino. 

Kaji si alzò all'impiedi, tirando un respiro profondo "Ok, ti riaccompagno a casa io…" Esclamò per poi porgere la sua mano al fanciullo. 

"Io mi chiamo Kaji, e tu? Mi dici come ti chiami?" 

Sul volto del bimbo si disegnò quasi un'espressione di stupore nel vedere il gesto di Kaji, ed indugiò a prendere al sua mano… 

"Avanti, non dirmi che ti sei dimenticato il tuo nome!" Scherzò Ryouji attendendo che il bimbo prendesse la sua mano. 

Il bimbo invece, indietreggiò timorosamente. Chissà perché, ma da quando aveva udito il nome di quell'uomo, ne era rimasto in qualche modo indispettito e nello stesso tempo quasi spaventato…tanto che dopo aver indietreggiato di un altro passetto, si voltò e scappò via velocemente sperdendosi tra i cespugli delle aiuole… 

"Ma…adesso dove vai!?!?" Esclamò stupito Kaji, per l'imprevista reazione del bimbo. Ritrasse la sua mano che poco prima aveva porto, e la sua espressione affettuosa mutò nella confusione; Si, perché ne era rimasto confuso, non indispettito, ma subito dopo ritornò a sorridere… 

In fondo, anche lui era fuggito molte volte durante la sua vita, e in fondo, stava continuando a farlo tutt'ora…   
Stava fuggendo…   
  


Fine Primo Capitolo   
  



	2. Last Thing About You ~ Secondo Capitolo

02things-italian "Last thing about you"   
  
2 

When a child runs away … 

Erano passati sette giorni dal suo ritorno in Giappone, ma la vita di Kaji in fondo non aveva subito alcun cambiamento…   
Tutto sembrava filare liscio come l'olio, forse un po' troppo…così tanto che al contrario di cinque anni fa, dove per sopravvivere doveva sfidare ogni giorno il suo destino correndo enormi rischi, adesso la sua vita gli appariva monotona…   
Nessun avvenimento…nessun pericolo da affrontare…niente di niente…   
La vita non gli era mai apparsa così vuota ed inutile…   
Tutte le sue speranze erano crollate…che motivo aveva di godersi la vita adesso?… 

"Dove ha detto di voler andare!?" L'anziana tassista, una vecchietta grassoccia dai capelli bianchi e ricci, e dagli occhiali spessi, interruppe con la sua imprevista domanda il flusso di pensieri nella triste mente dell'uomo, che immediatamente, sembrò come destarsi da essi e tornare con i piedi per terra. 

"Ah…al Densetsu Kuiki…" (*) 

"Ok…" Rispose l'anziana signora, ingranando la marcia del sul taxi. "Era da tanto tempo che non andavo in quel posto…del resto ormai non c'è più motivo per andarci…" Continuò ancora l'autista, cercando in questo modo di iniziare una conversazione con quel silenzioso cliente. 

"Capisco…" Kaji non si sorprese di ciò. Del resto, aveva avuto la stessa risposta dall'autista precedente che lo aveva accompagnato al quartiere di Aoihoshi…il quartiere dove viveva Misato…e che adesso al posto di essa vi era soltanto un edificio in rovine, in via di demolizione…   
dalle macchie oscure visibili in quasi tutto il palazzo , si poteva intuire che probabilmente era stato un incendio a ridurlo in quello stato…chissà se a provocarlo era stata proprio Misato… 

Kaji non aveva mai provato un senso di solitudine talmente profondo come quello che provò nel momento in cui aveva di fronte a se l'enorme edificio che cinque anni prima era quasi completamente disabitato, e non era per Misato e le pochissime famiglie che vivevano disseminate nei vari piani della costruzione… 

Chissà cosa ne era stato di loro…forse erano tutti morti nell'incendio…forse invece erano vive…ma dove? Dov'erano?… 

Ancora una volta nella sua mente comparve il pensiero della donna che amava…ma che ormai, tutte le speranze di ritrovarla erano svanite, e doveva rassegnarsi così… 

Il suo nome non compariva più neanche sull'elenco telefonico…una cosa era ormai chiara…Misato Katsuragi se era ancora viva, non abitava più a Neo Tokyo-3…   
Se invece non lo era, rimpiangeva amaramente di non essere morto cinque anni fa, per mano della Seele…forse l'avrebbe incontrata prima nell'aldilà che nella vita reale…   
Che pensieri macabri e tristi..   
Kaji nonostante le insidie che la vita gli aveva sempre messo di fronte…   
Se solo avesse potuto forzare all'indietro le lancette dell'orologio…quante cosa avrebbe fatto se sarebbe tornato indietro fino al 2015…quanto errori non avrebbe commesso… 

/STREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAK!! 

Un'imprevista frenata della conducente, seguita da una bruschissima sterzata, non solo fecero svanire un'altra volta i pensieri di Kaji, ma per un pelo non lo fecero cadere in avanti, se solo non avesse avuto allacciato la cintura di sicurezza. 

"Ma cosa…" 

"HEY!!! Accidenti a te, ragazzino!!! Non hai visto il semaforo!?!? è______é ###" Esclamò adirata l'anziana vecchietta che tramutò immediatamente la sua espressione pacifica e gentile, in un'espressione adirato ed autoritario. 

"Mannaggia a questi ragazzini incoscienti! Mi domando come facciano i genitori a lasciarli gironzolare per la città così liberamente!! -_____-###" Esclamò la signora, battendo nervosamente le sue mani sullo sterzo del taxi. 

Kaji si sporse dal finestrino, cercando di capire qualcosa anche lui…,   
Ma alla vista del responsabile di questa terribile imprudenza , rimase piuttosto stupito: Era lo stesso bambino che pochi giorni prima aveva preso al volo dopo essere precipitato da un albero. 

"Ma…io lo conosco!" Esclamò Kaji stupito e nello stesso tempo confuso. Possibile mai che questo bambino riuscisse a cacciarsi nei guai così facilmente!? 

"Lo conosce dice? Beh, allora io se fossi in lei andrei a dire due parole a quella irresponsabile della madre! Come si può lasciare una simile peste in giro!?!? E' un pericolo pubblico!" Continuò ancora, attendendo che il bambino si togliesse dal bel mezzo della strada per proseguire la sua corsa. 

Il piccolo mascalzone però non sembrava così impaurito di fronte il terribile rischio che poco prima aveva corso, del resto, in questo punto somigliava a Kaji. Si limitò soltanto a ad indietreggiare di qualche passo. Kaji infatti se ne sorprese: La scorsa volta scoppiò in lacrime per la paura della caduta, mentre sta volta non se ne preoccupò molto, anzi, ci fu qualcosa alle sue spalle che sembrò spaventarlo molto di più dell'auto che per un pelo non lo travolse , infatti in pochi secondi riprese correre velocemente, attraversando così la strada. La grassoccia tassista stava quasi per ridare gas al suo taxi, ma dovete astenersi appena vide un gruppetto di persone attraversare in fretta e furia tagliarle nuovamente la strada, ed inseguendo il ragazzino dai capelli scuri. 

"ANCORA?!!? è__é### Insomma!! Sono diventati tutti ciechi!?!" La signora suonò ripetutamente il clacson, ma le persone la ignorarono completamente: Il loro unico obiettivo evidentemente, doveva essere proprio il ragazzino…il motivo ovviamente, era ignoto agli occhi di Kaji e dell'autista… 

Kaji continuò a guardare con stupore la scena, senza ascoltare le continue lamentele della tassista, e quando vide il bimbo scomparire aldilà di un angolo, seguito continuamente dal gruppo di persone che parevano realmente ostinate contro di lui, tirò velocemente fuori dalle sue tasche una banconota da 20 yen e la consegnò alla tassista prima che potesse rimettersi in cammino. 

"Io scendo qui! Tenga!" Esclamò l'uomo, porgendo il compenso all'autista, ed aprendo velocemente la portiera della vettura. 

"COSA!?O__O Scende qui!? Aspetti, ma non…HEY!! Il resto!!" La zietta cercò in tutti i modi trattenere Kaji, almeno per restituirgli il resto del denaro che le aveva dato; Ma Kaji ormai era sceso dall'auto, e stava già percorrendo di corsa la strada che poco prima avevano percorso le persone che stavano inseguendo quel bimbo dal nome sconosciuto… 

Fine Secondo Capitolo. 

(*) Kuiki vuol dire quartiere.   
  
  



	3. Last Thing About You ~ Terzo Capitolo

03things-italian "Last thing about you"   
  
3   
  
When a child needs your help… 

"Non hai più scampo, moccioso!!" Esclamò con fare minaccioso un ragazzo sui vent'anni, mentre tra gli schiamazzi dei suoi tre scagnozzi che lo accompagnavano, afferrava per la collotta il bimbo dai capelli corvini, e lo alzava di peso mettendolo al muro. 

Il bimbo, nonostante tutto però, non osava proferire un solo lamento dalle sue labbra. Le sue ginocchia dopo la caduta che aveva permesso ai tre teppisti di acciuffarlo, erano sbucciate e sanguinavano copiosamente. Ma neanche il dolore della ferita lo avevano fatto piangere. Non avrebbe mai dato una soddisfazione del genere a quei disgraziati che erano talmente meschini da voler alzare le mani ad un bambino piccolo come lo era lui…   
Il piccolo senza neanche proferire una sola parola, guardava con occhi che cercavano di trattenere il più a lungo possibile tutta la sua paura, i movimenti dei tre uomini che lo trattenevano in una posizione talmente scomoda. Nella sua mente si affollavano però pensieri completamente differenti da quelli che lui stesso voleva far sembrare…   
All'esterno sembrare essere rimasto completamente indifferente a ciò, anzi, la sua espressione era quasi minacciosa ed offesa dall'improvviso guaio in cui si era cacciato, ma dentro di se, urlava di paura… 

I tre ragazzi lo guardavano con un'ironica e malvagia soddisfazione. Era evidente che per loro, la sua cattura, era da considerare come un trofeo con cui avrebbero potuto divertirsi a loro piacimento senza preoccuparsi di nulla. 

"Adesso ce la pagherai cara, ragazzino! Preparati a piangere!" Aggiunse un altro, rimboccandosi le maniche della maglietta, per infliggere in miglior modo, la sua punizione al bimbo dal nome sconosciuto.. 

Il piccolo monello nonostante il pericolo imminente, non perdeva un solo istante il suo caratterino vivace ed astuto, addirittura fin troppo per la sua età. Anche se ormai, vista la situazione, aveva capito che il suo coraggio non sarebbe servito a risparmiargli la severa punizione dei tre ragazzi, che sembravano piuttosto fare sul serio. 

"Vediamo…in che modo potremo infliggerti la nostra punizione!?…" Domandò retoricamente uno dei tre ragazzacci. 

"…potremo gettarti giù da una sopraelevata facendo schiantare il tuo bel corpicino per terra…" Propose uno di loro malignamente, avvicinando il suo volto dove era disegnata un'espressione crudele, vesto il piccolo per incutergli ancora più timore di quanto non ne avesse già… 

"Oppure, perché no! Annegarti nello stagno del parco…il divertimento nel vederti boccheggiare sarebbe assicurato!" Mormorò il secondo, imitando il tono di voce dell'altro, e simulando il movimento di spingere la testa del ragazzino sott'acqua trattenendolo come si deve. 

"O cospargerti di benzina e bruciarti vivo come un pollo!!" Sghignazzò il terzo delinquente, ridendo malvagiamente.   


A quelle parole, gli occhi blu intensi del ragazzino prigioniero non riuscirono a non tradire un certo file di timore e paura, mentre immaginava i vari momenti in cui il gruppetto di teppisti mettevano in atto le loro punizioni su di lui…e questa volta la punizione non si sarebbe di certo limitata ad un rimprovero o un castigo… 

"Sai, moccioso…" Il quarto del gruppo, probabilmente il più anziano e quindi il capo, che si era mantenuto a qualche passo più indietro rispetto agli altri tre, fece la sua entrata mormorando queste parole con fare tranquillo, mentre inspirava l'ultimo boccone dalla sigaretta che teneva in mano, e la cacciava per terra spegnendola con il piede. "Io sono un appassionato di animali selvaggi, ed a casa ho un giaguaro…" 

Entrambi i teppisti, ed il bimbo terrorizzato, si voltarono di scatto verso il 'capo banda' che pronunciò le ultime parole, alquanto inaspettate in un momento come questo. 

"E' molto feroce, lo sai?…soprattutto con le persone che non conosce…" A queste ultime parole, i tre complici capirono immediatamente ciò che aveva in mente il loro superiore, e sorrisero malignamente verso di lui 

"Aah! Ho capito, Capo!" Esclamò uno di loro. 

"Sei sempre il migliore!" Continuò l'altro con soddisfazione . Poi si rivolse verso il bimbo, ancora riluttante ad intuire la terza tortura che aveva in mente l'uomo. 

"Pensa che succederebbe se questo feroce giaguaro addentasse la tua testolina vuota e la stritolasse tra dente e dente…" Disse ancora uno dei tre delinquenti, mentre avvicinava lentamente la sua mano verso la testa del bambino, imitando il comportamento dell'animale in questione. 

Ma il bambino, con un veloce gioco d'astuzia strettamente legato con l'istinto di sopravvivenza, all'avvicinarsi della mano del ragazzo, si sporse il più possibile e morse con tutta la sua forza la mano dell'uomo, che in preda al dolore, con la fretta di poggiare l'altra mano su quella dolorante, rilasciò la stretta con cui teneva il piccolo alzato per la collotta, che immediatamente ne approfittò per tentare una disperata fuga. 

Purtroppo per lui, la situazione era visibilmente impari: Sarebbe stato davvero un caso eccezionale, se quattro ragazzi grandi e grossi avessero avuto la peggio contro un bambino di si e no cinque anni- Infatti, i tre uomini, non tardarono a riacciuffare il bimbo dai capelli corvini e rimetterlo a muro, questa volta, con un'espressione molto più minacciosa ed incattivita di quanto non l'avessero avuta prima. 

"Piccolo bastardo maledetto!!" Esclamò il ragazzo a cui aveva fatto lo sgarbo, mentre massaggiava ancora la mano che gli aveva morso a sangue poco prima. "Questa la pagherai molto cara!!" Esclamò ancora, mentre il suo compagno si preparava a colpirlo sul volto con un forte pugno. "Prendi questa, lurido moccioso!!" 

Il bimbo, ormai rassegnatosi a dover subito l'inevitabile pugno, chiuse gli occhi istintivamente, portando il più indietro possibile il suo candido visino.   
I secondi passarono lenti come ore, ma l'impatto che tanto terrorizzava il piccolo non avvenne mai…al contrario, esso venne sostituito da alcune esclamazioni di stupore, da parte dei suoi 'aguzzini'. 

Dapprima il piccolo non li considerò neanche come avrebbe dovuto, ma se avesse realmente visto cosa stava succedendo di certo non sarebbe restato con le mani in mano….. Riaprì di scatto gli occhi appena udì una voce quasi familiare miscelarsi con le esclamazioni miste tra la sorpresa e la paura dei tre scellerati, che all'improvviso iniziarono ad allentare inaspettatamente la presa che lo teneva alzato per la collotta verso il muro, e lo lasciarono lentamente scivolare per terra. 

Una volta libero, il bimbo non fuggì. Non solo perché non riusciva facilmente a reggersi sulle sue piccole gambe, stanche e ferite, ma anche perché ciò che stava accadendo lo coinvolse in una maniera tale da farlo rimanere completamente a bocca aperta. 

"Non vi vergognate a prendervela con un bimbo così piccolo!?!?" Kaji Ryouji, l'uomo che qualche giorno addietro gli aveva risparmiato tempestivamente quella brutta caduta dal grande albero di carrubo, adesso aveva fermato di colpo con la sua mano, il pugno che i tre teppisti gli avevano riservato. 

"Ma chi diavolo sei tu?! Cerchi guai, amico!?!?" Il teppista però non ricevette alcuna risposta verbale da Kaji, ma bensì, l'uomo si 'limitò' a rispondergli allo stesso modo in cui egli voleva punire quel piccolo monello che lui stesso non sapeva per quale motivo continuava ad interessarsi a lui: Un veloce pugno nello stomaco, che lo misero immediatamente K.O. per terra tra mille lamentele.   
Gli altri tre scagnozzi, guardarono la scena con il terrore nei loro occhi. Kaji invece era del tutto tranquillo, forse un po' preso dalla rabbia per ciò che aveva visto fare al piccolo, ma in fondo il suo sguardo era quiete e determinato, stava solo attendendo che gli altri tre si facessero avanti, ed infatti, uno di loro un volta essersi ricomposto, si fece sotto avvicinandosi con sguardo pieno di odio e rancore. 

"Brutto ficcanaso!! Pagherai cara quest'intrusione!!" Esclamò il teppista, cercando di colpire l'ex spia della Seele con un calcio, ma Ryouji, grazie ai suoi ottimi riflessi, bloccò il calcio con un braccio e con l'altro lo colpì al ventre facendolo cadere all'indietro. Il teppista a sinistra provò ad afferrarlo intorno alla vita, era piuttosto robusto e voleva bloccare Kaji in una stretta, ma Ryouji lo anticipò e lo colpì con il taglio della mano al collo, nella zona della carotide. Un colpo in quel punto toglierebbe il respiro a chiunque, e infatti il ragazzo cadde a terra cercando disperatamente di riprendere fiato, soccorso dall'ultimo componente della squadra rimasto all'impiedi, che viste le precedenti esperienze dei suoi tre compagni, capì che se avesse tentato anche lui di battere quell'intruso che interferì nella loro rissa, avrebbe fatto la stessa identica fine dei suoi tre scagnozzi… 

Kaji smise di difendere se stesso ed il ragazzino combina guai, appena i tre teppisti, adesso malridotti dai suoi pugni, se la diedero a gambe implorando pietà, fuggendo spaventati e doloranti. 

Seguendo con lo sguardo i tre tizi fuggenti, Kaji riprese lentamente fiato dopo il violento combattimento. In fondo, nonostante fossero passati diversi anni, ricordava ancora le mosse segrete che nel suo lavoro di spia era fondamentale conoscere… "Tsk…vigliacchi meschini…" Mormorò a bassa voce, mentre passava un braccio lungo sul suo viso, asciugando in questo modo il sudore che aveva versato durante la lite. Dopo alcuni secondi, rivolse lo sguardo al vero interessato di questa brutta avventura. 

"Non credi di aver scelto dei rivali un po' troppo forti per te?" Mormorò Kaji ironicamente, guardando il piccolo che cercava a fatica di rimettersi in piedi sulle sue piccole gambe. 

Il bimbo rivolse i suoi grandi occhi blu verso l'uomo, ma il suo sguardo non era affatto differente da quello che aveva rivolto ai tre teppisti durante le loro terribili minacce: nei suoi occhi si potevano leggere a caratteri cubitali tutta la sfiducia e timore che il bimbo sentiva per qualche motivo ignoto nei confronti del suo salvatore… 

Kaji sorrise ,e, non badando allo sguardo minaccioso del piccolo, si fece avanti lentamente verso di lui… 

"Avanti piccolo, vieni…ti riaccompagno a casa…" Mormorò con tono affettuoso e rassicurante Kaji, mentre si abbassava un po' all'altezza del piccolo, ed allungava le sue braccia in modo da alzarlo da terra. 

Il bimbo però, a quel gesto, apparve riluttante, "N…no!!!" Esclamò, mentre scostava di scatto le mani dell'ex spia lontano da lui. Dopo aver fatto ciò, tentò disperatamente di scappare, quasi come se Kaji stesse rappresentando un pericolo ancora più terribile dei tre teppisti di poco fa. 

Ryouji rimase sorpreso nel vedere la reazione del bimbo che per la seconda volta, stava scappando lontano da lui, senza avere neanche il minimo motivo per farlo, però non ebbe neanche il tempo di richiamarlo, quando all'improvviso, probabilmente a causa del dolore delle sbucciature delle sue ginocchia, cadde un'altra volta per terra, non riuscendo a reggere il peso del corpo stanco sulle sue sole forze. Dopo la caduta, il piccolo, cercando di ignorare il dolore che essa gli rinnovò, fece di tutto per rimettersi velocemente all'impiedi e tornare a correre. L'idea che quell'uomo sconosciuto potesse approfittare di questa piccola debolezza per riavvicinarlo a se lo terrorizzava. Ma la sua paura era fondata. Kaji infatti, prima che il bimbo potesse anche solo accorgersene, si era già avvicinato a lui, mostrandogli il volto sorridente e bonaccione, mentre poggiava la sua mano sulle sue sottili spalle. 

"La…Lasciami andare!!" Urlò con paura il bambino, non riuscendo a muovere un muscolo tanto era gremito di panico. 

Kaji non si lasciò impressionare dalle parole del bimbo, ma tentò ancora di rassicurarlo a suo favore, accarezzandogli la schiena. Sapeva che molto probabilmente stava reagendo in questo modo perché stava dando in qualche modo sfogo ai momenti traumatizzanti vissuti poco prima con il gruppo di teppisti. 

"Sta tranquillo…non voglio farti del male…" Mormorò l'uomo con tono dolce e rassicurante "So che probabilmente i tuoi genitori ti diranno di star lontano dagli sconosciuti, ed hanno ragione! L'avvenimento di poco fa forse ne è stata una conferma di ciò! Ma cosa succederebbe se quegli uomini cattivi di poco fa ti ritrovassero da solo per la strada?" Continuò, cercando di spiegare con concetti semplici la situazione dei fatti al piccolo. 

Il bimbo, sveglio com'era, non tardo a capire ed a riflettere sulle parole dell'uomo…per alcuni secondi, sembrò come se stesse cercando di vincere la sua paura ed a confrontare le due evenienze… 

Kaji lo osservava fisso…era davvero impresa a dir poco impossibile per lui riuscire a capire i mille pensieri colmi di emozioni che regnavano nella mente del piccolo birbante…. 

All'improvviso i loro sguardi si incontrarono, e non si dissero una sola parola…lasciarono solo che il tempo scorresse così per un po'…osservando entrambi le insolite somiglianze tra i loro sguardi…   
Dopo di ciò, Kaji propose ancora una volta il gesto di prendere il piccolo monello tra le sue braccia, lasciandogli questa volta possibilità di accettarlo o meno… 

Lo sguardo del piccolo dai capelli corvini si spostò sulle grandi mani di Kaji, protese verso di lui, e lentamente poggiò la sua flebile e bianca manina, ancora tremante, su di essa. Kaji avvertì tutto il calore misto con il tremore di quella piccola mano sulla sua, e la strinse delicatamente, come se volesse racchiuderla…che strana sensazione gli diede…stringere finalmente quella manina tiepida appartenente ad un bimbo in fondo, sconosciuto…ma che per lui stava stranamente rappresentando una speranza...speranza che forse riusciva a colmare il vuoto lasciato dalla speranza di ritrovare Misato…speranza crollata ormai per sempre… 

Il bimbo, indugiò ancora un po' prima di sporgersi verso Kaji ed alzare le braccia per acconsentire in questo modo ad essere preso in braccio da lui… 

Kaji a quel movimento, accolse immediatamente il piccolo, rialzandosi da terra e poggiandolo sul suo braccio sinistro. 

Il bimbo si strinse all'uomo, e, cercando di non incrociare ancora una volta il suo sguardo, poggiò la sua testolina sulla spalla, come se stesse dando sfogo a tutto il bisogno di protezione che aveva negato durante i terribili momenti che aveva trascorso assieme ai teppisti; e senza che se ne accorgesse neanche, iniziò a singhiozzare, circondando con le sue braccia il collo dell'uomo, scaricando anche questa volta la tensione accumulata e che fino ad allora aveva tenuta repressa… 

Kaji sorrise, e strinse a se il bimbo in lacrime, rassicurandolo con un caloroso abbraccio. 

"Ci sono io con te piccolo…non avere paura, sta tranquillo…e' tutto finito…" Il piccolo a quelle parole si strinse ancora di più all'uomo, aggrappandosi con le sue sottili dita alla camicia di Kaji, bagnandola con le proprie lacrime.   
Non aveva voluto dare ai teppisti la soddisfazione di vederlo in lacrime…accidenti, aveva proprio agito nel suo stesso modo di fronte al pericolo…non aveva voluto dare la soddisfazione di vederlo spaventato… 

"Allora, me lo dici come ti chiami?" Ryouji ripeté questa domanda al piccolo per la seconda volta. Sperando che almeno questa volta avrebbe reagito diversamente. "Io mi chiamo Kaji, te l'ho già detto!"   
Il bambino smise di piangere, e mentre si passava il braccino lungo gli occhi per asciugare le ultime lacrime rimaste, rivolse lo sguardo a Kaji con fare dubbioso e nello stesso tempo triste… il bimbo non rispose… 

Kaji sospirò gravemente a questo ennesimo rifiuto da parte del timoroso frugoletto, ma cercò con tutta la pazienza di questo mondo di accettare la scelta all'anonimato del bimbo. 

"Ok, Ok…se non vuoi dirmi come ti chiami, almeno dimmi dove abiti!" Esclamò ancora Kaji, scostando con le proprie dita, i ciuffi di capelli neri che gli cadevano sulla fronte come frangetta…   
Ancora una volta, Kaji come risposta ricevette il silenzio più totale… non c'era proprio niente da fare, quel bimbo nonostante tutta la pazienza e la bontà di Kaji, non sembrò voler dare la minima informazione…probabilmente i suoi genitori li avevano educato in una maniera molto rigida per quanto riguarda gli estranei, ed il bimbo se ne era fatto un tabù eccessivo… 

Kaji fece una carezza sulla testa del bimbo "D'accordo! Visto che non vuoi dirmi dove abiti ti porterò un po' a casa mia, va bene?" Esclamò, strizzando l'occhio al piccolo simpaticamente 

Il bimbo restò un po' confuso di ciò, la risposta dell'uomo lo aveva un po' spiazzato 

"Non posso mica lasciarti da solo per la strada dopo quello che è successo! Non trovi?!" Continuò ancora con tono affettuoso. Il bimbo dopo un attimo di riflessione, riconoscendo che in fondo il signore che lo aveva salvato aveva ragione, annuì incertamente, senza però modificare il suo sguardo talmente diverso da quello che aveva pochi giorni fa, mentre giocherellava allegramente sull'albero assieme ai suoi amici. 

"Bene allora…" Mormorò l'uomo accarezzando la schiena del bimbo "Andiamo a casa mia…" 

Fine Terzo Capitolo   
  
  
  


  



	4. Last Thing About You ~ Quarto Capitolo

last4 "Last thing about you"   
  
4 

When a child finds your love   


Un piccolo ed ordinato appartamento di un palazzo di periferia a sud della città di Neo Tokyo-3, rimasto per oltre cinque anni perfettamente disabitato, adesso finalmente poteva di nuovo godere della presenza inaspettata del suo padrone; Ryouji Kaji….Anche se quel giorno, Kaji non era l'unico ad essere presente li dentro…   
Infatti era rientrato qualche minuto prima, portando con se un piccolo ospite… 

Nonostante tutto però, l'unico rumore percettibile in quel momento, erano i leggeri ticchettii dell'orologio a pendolo in legno di acero, appeso al muro, che scandiva lentamente i secondi che scorrevano inesorabili… 

Le ginocchia, adesso bendate, delle esili gambine del bimbo dai profondi occhi azzurri, sembravano seguire il movimento delle lancette dell'orologio, dondolando ritmicamente calciando l'aria seduto sul letto a due piazze della camera…   
Il bambino guardava la punta dei suoi piedini nudi. Kaji lo aveva sciacquato per bene prima di farlo sedere sulle candide lenzuola del suo letto stranamente matrimoniale… 

La maglietta che gli aveva fatto indossare era parecchie taglie superiori alla sua, ma non poteva di certo permettere che il piccolo indossasse ancora i suoi abiti sudici , sporcati dal fango e dalla polvere dopo la disavventura con quel gruppo di delinquenti… 

Il ragazzino si guardò ancora una volta intorno a se con sguardo incuriosito… 

L'appartamento di Kaji era gremito di oggetti strani che incutevano mistero e sorpresa… 

Libri antichi, ritagli di giornali, cornici dal design antico, oggetti di antiquariato, un acquario di pesci rossi, un PC portatile…tutti questi oggetti erano sistemati sulle varie mensole e scaffali di quella che sembrava essere una grande ed antica libreria… 

Nonostante la differenza tra di loro, essi sembravano come mantenere un preciso ordine…nulla sembrava essere messo li per caso…o almeno fu questa l'impressione che diede al piccolo ancora confuso e disorientato… 

Ciò che però colpì maggiormente la sua vena di curiosità, furono delle piccole cornicette posizionate nell' angolino più piccolo e nascosto delle mensole di fronte al letto…   
Erano tre…tutte e tre, erano coperte da un alone di polvere…come se fossero dimenticate…forse, anzi, sicuramente, erano sistemate in quell'angolo proprio per passare il più inosservate possibili agli occhi…nascoste tra gli altri oggetti li presenti, molto più vistosi di esse... 

Il bimbo le fissò. Non riusciva a vedere ad una tale lontananza ciò che le fotografie raffiguravano perfettamente, la polvere e la distanza lo impedivano…   
Ma la curiosità fu più forte di lui, così lentamente, con un piccolo salto in avanti, il bimbo scese dal letto, e timidamente si avvicinò alla mensola alta della libreria, dov'erano poste le tre porta fotografie…..   


Erano molto in alto, anche se si fosse messo sulla punta dei piedi non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungere l'altezza necessaria per arrivare ad esse…   
Però, adesso, nonostante la polvere impedisse chiaramente di focalizzare le immagini presenti nelle foto, il bimbo poté visualizzare meglio ciò che mostravano: tre sagome di tre persone…tre giovani, molto probabilmente….   
Due donne ai lati, ed un uomo al centro… 

Lo sguardo del bimbo si intensificò maggiormente sulla donna alla sua destra…la ragazza dai capelli neri lunghi fermati con un paio di occhiali usati come se fosse un cerchietto, il viso sorridente…   


*Quella ragazza somiglia tanto a….* 

"Vedo che ti sei rasserenato finalmente…" 

Kaji, apparendo improvvisamente sulla soglia della porta, interruppe il flusso di pensieri del suo piccolo ospite, che distolse immediatamente lo sguardo dalle cornici, e colto di sorpresa, voltò di scatto il suo viso verso l'alto uomo, senza dire una parola. Dopo di che, si accorse che Kaji tra le mani stava alzando un piccolo vassoio con sopra due tazze fumanti, probabilmente contenenti qualcosa di caldo….   
Subito dopo però, scostò il suo sguardo da esso, e tornò a guardare in viso Kaji senza proferire una sola parola…   
L'uomo sorrise nel vedere l'espressione poco convinta del bimbo che aveva di fronte. Appariva quasi buffa nel suo visino innocente…era come un piccolo volpino…furbo, ribelle, spericolato, ma facilmente vulnerabile dai più comuni pericoli esterni…in fondo, era solo un bimbo… 

"Ti piace il caffellatte?" Domando Kaji facendo riferimento al contenuto delle tazze che sorreggeva sul vassoio. "So che a quest'ora sarebbe più indicato del tea, ma dopo la disavventura di poco fa, credo che tu sia già abbastanza nervoso, non trovi?.." Continuò scherzosamente, mentre cercava con le sue parole di mettere a suo agio il bimbo. 

Il bimbo dopo alcuni secondi annuì, cercando di non incrociare il suo sguardo con quello dell'uomo, forse per timidezza o forse per timore… 

"Mi piace…il caffellatte…" 

Kaji si andò a sedere sulla sponda del letto, dove prima era seduto il bimbo, e poggiò il vassoio con le tazze sul comodino, prendendone una. 

"Tieni." Kaji porse la tazza fumante al bimbo, che lentamente si avvicinò a lui con sguardo quasi sorpreso. "Attento che scotta!" Aggiunse, appena vide il piccolo prendere con entrambe le sue manine la tazza di porcellana intiepidita dal denso liquido beige. 

Il bimbo strinse tra le sue manine la tazza, e con fare confuso, vi guardò dentro per alcuni secondi…dopo di che alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso l'uomo seduto che lo fissava con sguardo interessato e quasi divertito. 

"Come facevi…a sapere che mi piace ?" Domandò il bimbo, prima di avvicinare la tazza alle sue labbra e bere un sorso. 

Kaji si chinò per raccogliere la seconda tazza di caffellatte che vi era poggiata sul vassoio posto ai piedi del letto. "Ho tirato ad indovinare!" Esclamò giocosamente mentre prendeva tra le sue mani la tazza destinata a lui. "Ho fatto centro!?" Continuò ancora bevendo un sorso di latte svogliatamente. 

Il bimbo annuì, mentre portava la tazza alle sue labbra, imitando il gesto dell'ex spia della Seele 

"La mia mamma me lo fa sempre il caffellatte…" 

"Ah…davvero?" Kaji era troppo distratto per riflettere sulle parole del piccolo, apparentemente prive di alcun significato specifico. I bambini di quell'età adorano il latte, ed era naturale che la madre del piccolo si accingesse spesso a prepararglielo…chissà, forse era rimasto bambino un po' anche lui…che da sempre aveva preferito un bel bicchiere di latte a degli stupidi alcolici privi di alcun sapore gradevole. Non era questo il modo in cui Kaji mostrava il suo essere uomo agli altri… 

  
"Si…dice che piaceva tanto al mio papà…"Kaji ebbe quasi l'impressione di veder comparire sul viso del bimbo un sottile sorriso subito dopo aver pronunciato le ultime parole. La sua espressione per un secondo si addolcì, e sembrò quasi essere tornato quel bimbo sorridente e gioioso che poco tempo fa dondolava come una scimmietta a testa in giù dall'albero. 

"Davvero?!" Domandò Kaji mentre il ragazzino si avvicinava a lui porgendogli la tazza, adesso vuota, di caffellatte. "Però! Ed io che pensavo fossi l'unico uomo al mondo talmente goloso di latte da poter far invidia ad un neonato!" Ridacchiò l'uomo poggiando sul vassoio per terra entrambe le tazze. 

Il piccolo sorrise a quell'espressione buffa dell'uomo, e quasi acquistando tutta d'un tratto tutta la fiducia che prima d'ora gli aveva negato, si andò a sedere accanto all'ex spia della Seele, che lo aiutò a salire sul letto prendendolo in braccio. 

"Tu hai un bimbo?!" Questa domanda sorse per cause alquanto ignote nella mente del bimbo, mentre tornava a guardare il viso Kaji sorridendo. Queste parole riuscirono a far nascere una smorfia di stupore nel volto dell'uomo, che si voltò a guardare il bimbo con la sorpresa negli occhi. Subito dopo però la sua espressione si addolcì, e sorrise al pensiero di esso, e scosse la testa, poggiando una mano sui capelli del bimbo. 

"No, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto averne…" Rispose in tutta sincerità l'uomo, lasciando trasparire questo lato del suo carattere dolce e paterno, ma che non venne mai compensato a dovere… 

Il bimbo sembrò sorpreso nel sentire una risposta negativa da parte dell'ex spia della Seele "Ma non sei sposato?" domandò ancora, quasi incredulo. 

"…purtroppo no…" Lo sguardo di Kaji non riuscì a non tradire una vena di dispiacere e di malinconia…era chiaro che quelle parole gli avessero riportato alla mente il pensiero indelebile di Misato…la donna con cui avrebbe voluto veramente coronare il suo sogno d'amore… 

"E perché non sei sposato?!" Ribatté ancora il bimbo curioso come un gattino, sembrando piuttosto interessato alla discussione che stava intrattenendo con Ryouji. 

"Perché la persona che amo l'ho persa per sempre…ormai…" Ryouji si sorprese non poco delle sue stesse parole. Perché stava confessando tutta la verità a quel piccolo sconosciuto, che tra l'altro, aveva mostrato tutta la sua diffidenza nei suoi confronti non volendogli neanche rivelare il suo nome? Era come se in lui stesse trovando però una via di conforto… 

Il bimbo distolse lo sguardo dall'uomo, notando che la sua espressione era diventata pensierosa e malinconica, e guardando poggiando i gomiti sulle sue ginocchia, sorreggendo così la sua testa sospirò… 

"Sai, anche la mia mamma dice sempre così…" Mormorò il bimbo, facendo apparire sul suo visino un'espressione di tristezza improvvisa. 

Lo stupore ritornò nel volto di Kaji a queste parole inaspettate che il piccolo enigmatico mormorò. "Cosa? Non hai il papà!?" 

Il bimbo scosse la testa "No…io non ho mai avuto il papà…" Mormorò a bassa voce, tornando a fissare la punta dei suoi piedini scalzi, che non arrivavano neanche a toccare la moquette del pavimento dell'uomo "La mamma dice che in molti atteggiamenti gli somiglio…ma ogni volta che le domando dov'è, lei scoppia in lacrime e non riesce a rispondermi…." 

*Povero piccolo…* Pensò Kaji, mentre avvicinava a se il bimbo, e lo cingeva intorno le spalle "Anche se la mamma non è mai riuscita a rispondere a questa domanda, sono riuscito a capire da solo la risposta…mio papà è…" 

"Tuo padre ovunque sia sappi che ti è sempre vicino qualsiasi cosa gli sia successo, capito!?…"Kaji interruppe la frase del piccolo prima ancora che riuscisse a pronunciare l'idea che si era fatto su suo padre. Perché stava reagendo così!? Era forse perché in fondo, sentiva di voler la stessa cosa per Misato? In fondo lui stava dando a credere a Misato ciò, ma sperava che in fondo ella aveva questo pensiero su di lui…il pensiero che ovunque lui fosse, era sempre con lei…sempre… 

"Ricordati sempre, che ovunque tuo padre sia, ti penserà sempre…non dimenticarlo mai!" Aggiunse con tono di voce deciso ed autoritario…Kaji distolse lo sguardo spontaneamente, e guardò tra le tre piccole cornicette nascoste in quell' angolino di libreria, che lo ritraeva ai tempi dell'università assieme a Ritsuko e a…lei…Misato…   
Il bimbo però non poté scostare lo sguardo sorpreso dall'uomo, dopo aver udito le sue ultime parole… 

"Certe volte la mia mamma, piange mentre dorme, ripetendo il mio nome…io le vado vicino, e la sveglio lentamente…non mi piace vederla piangere…"Il bimbo continuò con il suo discorso con un filo di insicurezza nella voce…sembrava quasi spaventato nel rilevare questi pensieri, ma nello stesso tempo, sentiva un terribile bisogno di parlarne con quell'uomo , del resto, sconosciuto…il motivo non sapeva spiegarselo, e del resto, appariva inspiegabile anche a Kaji, che ascoltava con lo sguardo fisso alla fotografia di Misato, le parole del suo giovane interlocutore… 

"…la mamma si sveglia facilmente quando piange nel sonno…e chiama il mio nome…. Le chiedo se piangeva perché avesse fatto un brutto sogno con dei mostri che la mangiavano…le mi guarda e finalmente sorride, mentre asciuga via le sue lacrime e mi stringe forte a se…" Continuò ancora il bimbo, senza mutare la sua espressione "…mi dice che…non sa come avrebbe fatto senza di me…e che sono l'unica fonte di felicità per lei…" Il bimbo si fermò, e sorrise, guardando Kaji 

" Non so cosa voleva dire con queste parole, ma sapere che sono importante per lei mi rende felice!" Esclamò gioiosamente. 

Durante le parole del bimbo, Kaji ebbe come l'impressione di vedere un'aurea incantata attorno a lui…la sua espressione mutava così radicalmente in poco tempo…quando lo aveva incontrato era gioioso ed allegro, come tutti i bambini che gli stavano intorno e con cui giocava…poi quando cadde dall'albero scoppiò in lacrime….era più che prevedibile una reazione del genere da parte di un bimbo così piccolo dopo la forte emozione di aver vissuto un grande pericolo, per fortuna, scampato sul nascere…ma non reagì ugualmente di fronte alla banda di teppisti che lo avevano preso di mira, la sua espressione voleva quasi nascondere la paura e mostrarsi forte e coraggioso, almeno finché poteva. Lasciò andare le sue emozioni soltanto una volta che i quattro teppisti furono lontani…chissà, forse nonostante la sua giovane età, sentiva già il peso dell'orgoglio…e adesso invece, dopo tutta la sua immensa diffidenza nei suoi confronti, gli aveva narrato alcuni eventi strettamente personali…la situazione appariva quasi buffa: Gli aveva rivelato molte cose riguardante il suo nucleo familiare, ma non gli aveva ancora detto il suo nome…   
Un bimbo senza nome… 

L'ex spia non se la sentì di chiedere per la terza volta il nome al bimbo, evidentemente questa domanda, per qualche ragione sconosciuta, lo rendeva nervoso e diffidente. Quindi era meglio evitarla, visto che finalmente era riuscito ad instaurare con lui un dialogo piuttosto aperto. In fondo, non era poi così importante conoscere il suo nome…   


"Il fatto che la tua mamma ha così tanto bisogno di te , dovrebbe darti un motivo in più per preservare la tua vita, non trovi, piccolo?" Domandò Kaji affettuosamente, mentre tornava ad arruffare velocemente i capelli del bimbo " Non trovi anche tu che ti cacci troppo facilmente nei guai!? Vedi quei teppisti di oggi…avrebbero potuto farti molto male se non fossi arrivato io…" 

A quelle parole, il bimbo cambiò ancora una volta la sua espressione, tramutandola in una smorfia disprezzo misto alla malinconia, nei riguardi dei quattro teppisti che lo avevano preso di mira quel pomeriggio… 

"Quei ragazzi…si meritavano una lezione…" 

"Uh!?…" L'espressione di Kaji apparve disorientata a quella frase inaspettata del bimbo, mormorata con un tono talmente deciso che lo influenzò non poco. Ebbe un attimo di smarrimento; già era sul punto di chiedere spiegazioni al bambino riguardante ciò che aveva appena detto, ma un istante prima di farlo riuscì a captare il significato di quelle parole… 

"Hey ma…aspetta un momento! Mi stai dicendo che tu avresti voluto dare una lezione a quei delinquenti li fuori?!!?" Esclamò indurendo il suo tono di voce a causa della preoccupazione e dello stupore. 

"Certo!! Gli ho messo della sabbia dentro il serbatoio delle loro auto! Dovevo farcela pagare cara quell'offesa che hanno fatto a mia madre!!" Il ragazzino adirò il tono di voce mostrando tutta la sua ira nel ripensare all'obiettivo di vendetta a cui aveva affidato la massima priorità, e che purtroppo, era fallito clamorosamente… 

"Ma…tesoro, quelli li sono dei veri e propri avanzi di galera!!! Con loro non si scherza!! Se solo io non ci fossi stato, avrebbero veramente potuto ucciderti!!" Kaji lasciandosi trasportare dalla drammatica euforia, poggiò le sue mani sulle spalle del bimbo, chinandosi in avanti in maniera tale da guardarlo bene in viso. 

"Lo so, ma io non stavo scherzando!!! L'altro giorno quando sono andato a fare la spesa con la mamma, loro hanno iniziato ad insultarla!!" A causa della rabbia che stava prendendo il sopravvento su di lui, sugli occhi del bimbo comparvero nuovamente le lacrime, che caddero giù nel momento in cui si voltò di scatto verso Kaji. "Loro…l'hanno chiamata donnaccia…l'hanno chiamata…ubriacona…" Il piccolo riprese a singhiozzare mentre le lacrime iniziarono a sorgere copiose dai suoi occhioni blu, legate al momento in cui dovette sopprimere la sua ira di fronte agli insulti dei quattro teppisti a sua madre, ma che nonostante l'indifferenza mostrata da lei, il bimbo stava già meditando vendetta… 

Kaji rimase in silenzio. Guardò il piccolo in lacrime. Ancora una volta, gli fece uno strano effetto vederlo così…I suoi occhi coperti dalle lacrime, sembravano quelli di una persona che era stata costretta a crescere prima del previsto…in fondo, non si aspettava di scorgere una simile impressione negli occhi di un bimbo in così tenera età… 

" La mamma…non beve più da tanto tempo ormai! Non è giusto che l'abbiano offesa così!! Io…dovevo proteggerla!…Chi l'avrebbe protetta se non io!?!? " Esclamò ancora il bimbo, continuando a piangere. Il suo pianto più che di tristezza, era un pianto di sfogo 

"Sei molto coraggioso…e' ammirevole che tu abbia voluto difendere tua madre, ma…" Kaji accarezzò le sue spalle e decise di incoraggiare quel bimbo talmente determinato e coraggioso "…se ti fosse successo qualcosa di spiacevole, tua madre sicuramente ne avrebbe sofferto molto…" Mormorò, con tono calmo e placato, continuando ad accarezzare le spalle del bimbo che lentamente andava calmandosi 

Il piccolo rifletté un istante sulle parole dell'uomo, ed asciugando via le lacrime, annuì lentamente… 

Kaji sorrise vedendo quel gesto di assenso del bimbo, era come se avesse ritrovato la sua immagine espressa in quel bimbo…la sua immagine coraggiosa, ma imprudente…talmente imprudente da rovinargli la vita…una volta il pericolo lo divertiva…era soddisfatto in fondo del suo lavoro di spia…ma quando si accorse che esso comportava dei rischi e dei prezzi da pagare molto più alti di quelli previsti, ormai era troppo tardi…e non avrebbe voluto che succedesse la stessa cosa ad un'altra persona, soprattutto un bimbo piccolo lo era colui che aveva accanto in quel momento…   
  
L'uomo si alzò in piedi, raccogliendo da per terra il vassoio con le tazze vuote. 

"Sono felice che tu lo abbia capito!…D'ora in avanti, vedi di non cacciarti in questi giochi pericolosi, mmm? Quando stai per farlo, pensa a tua madre…e… come ci rimarrebbe se tu dovessi abbandonarla…" Queste ultime parole, fecero più effetto a lui di quanto ne abbiano potuto fare al ragazzino. Già…ci aveva pensato a lungo durante il suo periodo di assenza: Chissà come ci era rimasta Misato sapendolo morto…non riusciva ad immaginarsi un'altra reazione al di fuori del più profondo dolore che possa esistere…che bestialità aveva commesso alla donna che più amava…molto probabilmente, se un giorno o l'altro l'avesse rincontrata, sarebbe stato odiato da lei per averle causato tutte quelle sofferenze…   
In fondo era meglio così…iniziava a capire che era meglio se loro due non si fossero mai più rincontrati…   
Aveva resistito alla terribile tentazione di contattarla in qualche modo per paura che gli uomini della Seele avrebbero potuto scoprirlo, e quindi ripiegare anche su di lei…, Cristo, era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto che succedesse…. Però sapeva bene che in fondo non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi il fatto di essere svanito via dalla sua vita proprio quando le cose tra loro due, dopo le tante incomprensioni adolescenziali , si stavano aggiustando…   
Quando però, finalmente si decise di tentare il tutto per tutto e di tornare a NeoTokyo-3, era stato evidentemente troppo tardi…   
Del Maggiore Misato Katsuragi si erano completamente perse le tracce… 

Kaji scosse la testa, e dopo aver arruffato un'altra volta i capelli neri del bimbo a lui vicino disse "Adesso vado a darmi una rinfrescata anch'io, sul comodino c'è il telecomando del televisore, a quest'ora ci dovrebbero essere i cartoni animati, no?" Esclamò , cercando di non dare a vedere la sua malinconia al piccolo ospite misterioso. 

Il bimbo annuì, e si sporse per prendere il telecomando posto sul comodino poco distante. "Posso farti un'ultima domanda?" Domandò ancora il piccolo, prima che l'uomo potesse allontanarsi dalla stanza. 

"D'accordo, cacciala fuori!" Rispose scherzosamente, poggiando una mano sulla maniglia della porta ed aprendola. 

"Come mai hai un letto matrimoniale…se tu vivi da solo!?" Esclamò il bimbo incuriosito, mentre si guardava intorno al letto dov'era seduto. 

Kaji sorrise e sospirò, mentre i suoi pensieri tornavano a cinque anni fa "Beh…quando la sera non avevamo niente da fare venivamo a divertirci qui…" 

"A divertirvi?" Il bimbo rimase un po' confuso. Era troppo piccolo per capire il significato di quella frase e di quel tipo di 'divertimento'. 

Kaji ridacchiò al pensiero delle tante serate passate a letto con Katsuragi…   
Tra loro non era una semplice questione di sesso senza senso come spesso ne succedevano alle persone che gli stavano intorno… Tra di loro c'era davvero intesa, passione, ed un infinito amore ricambiato da parte di entrambi…   
Erano i giorni più felici della sua vita quando poteva stare accanto a lei…   
Ma sapeva bene che tutto ciò era acqua passata.…ormai appartenente all'irripetibile passato… 

"Vado a farmi la doccia, ok? Torno subito…" Kaji si dimenticò persino di rispondere alla domanda confusa del bimbo, e così, uscì dalla stanza, e chiudendo la porta dietro di se, chiudendo anche lo spiraglio dei suoi pensieri tristi alle sue spalle. 

*   


Circa venti minuti dopo, Kaji Ryouji uscì dalla stanza da bagno con addosso già i suoi abiti puliti.   
Appena varcata la soglia poté udire immediatamente le allegre voci provenienti dalla televisione che si trovava nella camera da letto dove aveva lasciato il bimbo, e sorrise. 

*A quanto pare per una volta ha accettato il mio consiglio… * Pensò, sfregando con un asciugamano i suoi capelli bagnati, per l'occasione sciolti dal suo classico codino . Una volta asciugati bene, l'uomo rimosse la tovaglia dalla testa e la poggiò sul suo collo, e percosse velocemente la distanza che lo separava dalla camera da letto dove aveva lasciato il suo piccolo ospite. 

"Eccomi qui !" Mormorò Kaji rimanendo sulla soglia, mentre lentamente andava aprendo la porta semichiusa. "Scusami se ci ho messo tant..." Kaji lasciò la sua espressione incompleta appena, una volta entrato, notò il bimbo, adesso sdraiato sul suo letto tutto rannicchiato. Nonostante la televisione accesa, il bimbo si era addormentato serenamente. 

L'ex spia rimase per alcuni secondi all'impiedi di fronte al letto fissando il bimbo addormentato, poi sorrise, e si avvicinò lentamente verso il letto, sedendosi accanto al bimbo. *Ma guarda…è crollato! A volte anche i piccoli monelli come lui trovano un attimo di tranquillità!* pensò, mentre si accingeva a coprire il bimbo con un plaid ripiegato ai piedi del letto, onde evitare che il sonno potesse infreddolirlo. 

L'uomo restò fermo ancora un po' accanto al bimbo addormentato. Chissà cosa stava pensando, mentre continuava a fissare quell'esile figura che aveva di fronte a se. Era così dolce…   
Era la prima volta che un bimbo pressoché sconosciuto riusciva a fargli provare un'emozione del genere… ne era rimasto stranito anche lui di ciò, ma nonostante l'emozione sconosciuta, sentiva che era un sentimento davvero molto dolce nei confronti di quel piccolo combina guai…   
Chissà… forse stava solo aspettando l'occasione giusta per dar sfogo al suo desiderio paterno…. In fondo, nonostante le apparenze ed i suoi giochetti da Don Giovanni, il sogno di Kaji era sempre stato quello di poter sposare Misato ed avere con lei dei figli…   
Sogno andato in frantumi ormai…   
I capelli neri dai riflessi violacei, del bimbo risaltavano particolarmente, vista la carnagione chiara…era un contrasto affascinante tra i due colori…   
Per non parlare dei suoi occhi, adesso addormentati… . Erano di un blu notte intensissimo… era raro vederne in giro…   
L'ironica coincidenza era che nonostante la rara eccezione, entrambi avevano lo stesso colore degli occhi…   
In fondo quella piccola birba non era simile a lui solo caratterialmente.…e somigliava anche a… 

L'uomo disperse i suoi pensieri sul bimbo scuotendo la testa ed accennando un lieve sorriso a se stesso. 

*Sono proprio un caso disperato…* Pensò sospirando, abbandonando i suoi pensieri ed alzandosi in piedi lentamente. Si ricordò che molto probabilmente i panni del bimbo, adesso lavati per benino, che aveva messo ad asciugare al balcone, dovevano essere asciutti ormai. Così lentamente si diresse verso l'entrata del balcone presente nella stessa camera da letto, e vi entrò. 

Dopo aver tastato la maglietta bianca ed i pantaloncini blu del bimbo, si accorse di aver avuto ragione. Infatti si erano già asciugati. E così, lentamente tolse le mollette e li ritirò. Kaji guardò alzò gli occhi verso il panorama sottostante. Abitava al 13° piano di un palazzo, quindi poteva godere di una splendida vista dall'alto della città. Si riteneva fortunato in questo punto. Era un privilegio molto alto per un cittadino di una grande città come NeoTokyo-3, potersi affacciare al proprio balcone di casa e vedere ben oltre gli edifici e costruzioni cittadine…   
Kaji poggiò le braccia sulla ringhiera del balcone, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal panorama. Il sole stava tramontando dietro il monte Futagoyama…   
Del resto ormai erano quasi le 19….   
Per fortuna i panni del ragazzino si erano asciugati in tempo prima che il sole potesse tramontare del tutto, così avrebbe potuto ridarglieli prima di accompagnarlo a casa… 

Ryouji si destò immediatamente dalla posizione rilassata che aveva assunto, come se all'improvviso si fosse ricordato di qualcosa di molto importante: 

"O caspita!!" Esclamò l'uomo tra se e se, dopo l'ultimo pensiero avuto nei riguardi del bimbo. *Mi ero completamente dimenticato che devo riaccompagnarlo a casa!!* Pensò, mentre attraverso le persiane socchiuse intravedeva il bimbo ancora addormentato sul suo letto, all'interno della camera. 

L'ex spia della Seele si affrettò a rientrare dentro, portando con se gli abitini del suo piccolo ospite, mentre cercava di trovare velocemente un modo per convincerlo a rivelargli il quartiere dove risiedeva con sua madre, che essendo ormai ora di cena, avrebbe già dovuto lasciarsi trasportare dalle mille preoccupazioni che assalgono un genitore appena vedono ritardare il rientro del proprio figlio a casa… 

A causa dei veloci movimenti con cui poggiò i pantaloncini e la maglietta del ragazzino sul suo braccio, dalle tasche di uno dei due indumenti scivolò per terra un qualcosa che attirò l'attenzione dell'uomo, appena essa urtò contro il pavimento. A quel rumore, l'uomo si fermò un attimo a guardare il pavimento, ed a calarsi per raccogliere confusamente ciò che era caduto. All'inizio pensò che si trattasse di un giocattolo, o qualcosa del genere…   
Dopo averlo esaminato attentamente, si accorse che invece lo strano oggetto caduto dalle tasche, era piccolo tesserino racchiuso in un porta tessera a forma di tulipano azzurro. Lo riconobbe subito, era uno dei tesserini che erano soliti ad indossare i bambini degli asili giapponesi sopra i loro grembiulini, come segno di riconoscimento. Nella tessera era presente la piccola fotografia imbronciata del bimbo, l'indirizzo di casa sua, la data di nascita, ed il gruppo sanguigno. Nient'altro.   
Il nome era stato cancellato a forza con una penna molto calcata su di esso, così come il numero di telefono, e ciò stranì ancora di più l'uomo… 

"Che strano…"Mormorò a bassissima voce Ryouji, non potendo evitare di pronunciare queste parole, mentre continuava a guardare attentamente i dati relativi al bimbo… 

Era quasi impossibile pensare che sia stato qualche suo parente a cancellare il nome e cognome del piccolo; sarebbe stata un'assurdità…   
Ma sembrava ancora più strano pensare che sia stato il bimbo stesso a cancellarlo, dato che a quell'età, i bambini è raro che sappiano leggere….   
Però Kaji sembrò quasi rincuorarsi appena notò che, per sua grande fortuna, l'indirizzo di casa non era stato cancellato. *Almeno mi risparmierà la fatica di convincerlo a rivelarmi dove si trova casa sua!* 

Ryouji scostò di colpo lo sguardo dal tesserino appena vide l'esile figura del misterioso bambino comparire di soppiatto giusto di fronte a lui, fermo sulla soglia che divideva il balcone dalla camera da letto. 

"Hey, ti sei svegliato!" Esclamò scherzosamente l'uomo, mentre andava chiudendo di colpo il tesserino, cercando di non far capire la sua involontaria consultazione di esso. Dal poco che conosceva, sapeva che non era un tipino molto loquace quando gli argomenti andavano volgendosi al personale, e non voleva di certo essere ancora una volta il responsabile di una sua fuga improvvisa. E per sua fortuna, il bambino dal nome sconosciuto apparve ancora molto confuso dal sonno per accorgersi di quel piccolo movimento veloce della mano di Kaji. 

Il bimbo si strofinò gli occhi ripetutamente, con fare assonnato "Mi sono addormentato?" Domandò a bassa voce, facendo proseguire le sue parole da un lungo sbadiglio. 

Kaji annuì, mentre andava furtivamente infilando il tesserino a forma di tulipano nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni, e raggiungendo così lentamente il bimbo "Già, ma solo per un po'!" Continuò ancora, prendendo in braccio il bimbo ancora sonnecchiante, ed alzandolo di peso da terra, e riportandolo all'interno della camera. 

L'ex spia lo poggiò nuovamente sul letto con delicatezza , lasciando che il bimbo si sistemasse a suo piacimento. "I tuoi vestiti si sono già asciugati…" Disse, porgendo i vestitini sulle ginocchia del piccolo. "Vuoi che ti dia una mano a cambiarti!?" Aggiunse, chiudendo le persiane del balcone poco distante.   
Il bimbo guardò i vestiti sopra le sue ginocchia con un'aria un po' dubbiosa, ma subito dopo qualche secondo scosse la testa in segno di dissenso "No, li so mettere da solo…" Rispose, alzando le braccine e sfilando via la grande maglietta di Kaji. Ma a causa appunto, della grandezza di essa, il bimbo si trovò impacciatamente in difficoltà nel rimuovere il vasto indumento dal suo piccolo corpo, e Kaji lo notò. 

"Tira su le braccia, ci penso io…" Mormorò Ryouji con discrezione una volta essersi avvicinato a lui, sfilando la maglietta del bimbo velocemente.   
Il bimbo non proferì alcuna parola a riguardo l'inaspettato gesto cortese dell'ex spia della Seele. Forse ne era rimasto imbarazzato in qualche modo da esso, non per il fatto di essere rimasto in biancheria intima di fronte ad un estraneo, del resto Kaji si affrettò a rivestire il bimbo con la sua maglietta in una frazione di secondo; ciò che aveva imbarazzato il bimbo era il fatto di aver necessitato l'aiuto di un adulto per compiere uno dei maggiori bisogni primari che la propria persona richiede. E ciò gli aveva pienamente dimostrato di non essere ancora autosufficiente come avrebbe voluto… 

"Quando si è l'uomo di casa, si cerca in tutti i modi di dare il meglio di se stessi e di mostrare sia a se che alle persone intorno che in fondo, non si ha bisogno di nessuno per continuare a vivere…" Ryouji Kaji spezzò il glaciale silenzio che si era abbattuto improvvisamente nella camera, con una frase pronunciata quasi involontariamente; scaturita direttamente dal suo cuore, mentre finiva di vestire il bimbo, allacciandogli la fibbietta delle scarpine ad occhi di bue. Il bambino trovò il coraggio di tornare a guardare in viso l'uomo che gli stava parlando ad intervalli di tempo. 

"…ma devi sempre ricordarti che in fondo, hai solo cinque anni." Kaji sentendo lo sguardo del piccolo sui di lui, alzò gli occhi, finendo contemporaneamente di allacciare le fibbie delle scarpine. 

"Ed anche quando ne avrai dieci, venti, oppure novanta di anni…avrai sempre bisogno di qualcuno che ti stia accanto…e che ti aiuti a vivere…" Ryouji non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione nel perché stesse parlando in quel modo con quel piccolo sconosciuto; del resto, era consapevole che le sue parole apparivano troppo complesse per essere comprese da un bimbo così piccolo. Ma non poteva farci nulla. Le parole si formavano spontaneamente nella sua mente così come venivano pronunciate dalle sue labbra…   
Forse stava parlando così liberamente con lui, perché era sicuro che non avrebbe mai intuito il senso della sua frase.   
Eppure, parlando in quel modo, si sentiva come se si stesse liberando di un grande peso che lo affliggeva da ormai da tanto tempo nel corpo e nell'anima…   
E che il rimorso di esso lo stava deteriorando lentamente ma senza alcuna sosta….e adesso invece, un bimbo sconosciuto, un angelo innocente che sembrava essere venuto dal nulla apposta per lui, era li… a spazzare via ,con il suo fare silenzioso, ogni colpa ed impurità dal suo anima, testimone di troppe cose sbagliate… 

La penombra della camera, unita alle parole di Kaji sembrò quasi creare l'atmosfera ideale per questa discussione nata casualmente tra l'ex spia della Seele, e quel bimbo innocente… 

Il piccolo aveva ascoltato ed osservato attentamente ogni singola parola proferita dall'uomo che aveva di fronte a se, inginocchiato ai piedi del letto dove lui era seduto. I suoi grandi occhi azzurri si riflettevano in quelli di Kaji, dello stesso identico colore dei suo. Sembravano quasi penetrare l'uno nell'altro, ed afferrare il concetto del discorso dell'uomo, e capirlo….   
Capire tutto ciò che regnava nella mente di Kaji…   
Tutto ciò che stava pensando…   
Eventi passati…   
Rimpianti e dispiaceri…   
Tutto quanto…   
  


"Non commettere i miei stessi errori, ok?…" Mormorò l'ex spia della Seele terminando il suo discorso, prima di andare lentamente a rialzarsi ed allontanarsi nuovamente. 

Il bimbo guardò i suoi movimenti lenti, senza ancora proferire una sola parola…   
Era rimasto allibito dalle parole del suo salvatore. Nessuno poteva mai sapere che sensazioni avessero scaturito dentro di lui, perché era una cosa assolutamente singolare…così come i mille pensieri che affollarono la sua mente…pensieri ed emozioni vergini per lui… 

Ryouji prese la sua giacca nera poggiata su una poltrona di velluto presente nella stessa camera accanto al comò. E con gesto pratico la indossò. 

"Sarà meglio che ti riaccompagni a casa adesso. E' quasi ora di cena, e se tua madre ti vedesse ritardare sono sicuro che si preoccuperà molto…" Affermò con tono calmo e placato. 

Il bimbo a quelle parole cancellò immediatamente dal suo viso l'espressione mista tra la confusione e l'interesse che aveva mostrato, ed il timore di dover rivelare la sua abitazione all'uomo misterioso tornò a regnare attorno a se. 

"Io…" 

Il piccolo andò immediatamente alla ricerca di un motivo per cui rifiutare di rivelare l'indirizzo di casa sua a Kaji; ma non fece neanche in tempo a riflettere bene su come rispondere, quando Kaji improvvisamente bloccò le sue parole interrompendolo di colpo. 

"Yoyogi Shibuya-ku, 127/a." Kaji ripeté in tutta tranquillità l'indirizzo della residenza del bimbo che poco prima aveva letto dal tesserino dell'asilo, senza neanche preoccuparsi per lo stupore che questa sua conoscenza poteva arrecargli. Del resto la reazione del bimbo era piuttosto scontata. "Non conosco bene quel quartiere; prima che io partissi apparteneva alla zona di campagna di NeoTokyo-3…ci avrei giurato che un giorno o l'altro ci avrebbero costruito case in quella zona…" Kaji sorrise quasi amaramente al pensiero che l'uomo nonostante l'inesorabile trascorrere del tempo non smaltiva la sua voglia di privilegiare sulla natura. Ma non era di certo il momento adatto per soffermarsi su certi pensieri saggi; l'espressione incredula e nello stesso tempo preoccupata e sorpresa comparsa spontaneamente sul volto del bimbo ebbero la massima priorità su Kaji, che apparve divertito nel vedere di essere riuscito a stupire quel piccolo manigoldo. 

"Ma come…" Ancora una volta, le parole del misterioso ragazzino vennero soppresse sul nascere da un veloce e quasi studiato movimento dell'uomo di fronte, che velocemente inserì la sua mano nelle tasche dei pantaloni e ne estrasse il tesserino dell'asilo del bimbo. 

"Questo penso sia tuo…" Mormorò Kaji avvicinandosi al bimbo e porgendoglielo "Tua madre dev'essere davvero previdente, sai? Lasciando almeno l'indirizzo, l'età, ed il gruppo sanguigno! Sicuramente si aspettava già che prima o poi avresti potuto cacciarti in qualche grosso guaio! ^_^;;" Continuò scherzosamente Kaji, attendendo che il bimbo prendesse dalle sue mani il tesserino. 

Il piccolo non riprese la frase che aveva lasciato incompleta poco prima di essere interrotto. Evidentemente perché la risposta che si aspettava l'aveva già ottenuta dalla spiegazione di Kaji, e così, dopo aver guardato ancora per qualche istante il volto sorridente dell'uomo, riprese con lentezza il tesserino a forma di tulipano dalle mani di Kaji e se lo rimise in tasca. In un'occasione del genere si sarebbe arrabbiato. La sua reazione di fronte a delle domande che riguardavano la sua vita privata, l'ex spia della Seele l'aveva già conosciuta. Ma stranamente sta volta il piccolo rimase immobile, forse perché non era ancora riuscito a cogliere bene come facesse l'uomo ad avere con se il tesserino. Tanto che prima di conservarlo nuovamente, controllò bene che si trattasse davvero del suo e non di un'imitazione. 

"Scusami. Non avrei voluto prenderlo senza il tuo permesso, ma era scivolato per terra mentre stavo ritirando i tuoi vestiti puliti. E mi è sorto istintivo controllare di cosa si trattasse…"Si scusò l'uomo, accarezzando i capelli del bimbo 

"Non…fa niente…" Rispose, con tono che mostrava pienamente che non si era ancora ripreso dalla sorpresa. 

Kaji sorrise come segno di gratitudine "Allora, l'indirizzo è giusto no? Che ne dici, ti va di tornare a casa?" 

Il ragazzino rifletté alcuni secondi prima di rispondere. Era più forte di lui, qualcosa dentro di lui non gli permetteva di prendere così tanta confidenza con un estraneo. Ma forse non era questo il punto. Quest'estraneo non era come tutti gli altri. Gli dava una strana sensazione..   
E forse era proprio questo a renderlo così timoroso nei suoi confronti…   
Come se ci fosse stato qualcosa, quando scoprì il suo nome al parco qualche giorno prima, che lo rese alquanto sospettoso… 

"Si…" Affermò il bimbo con un tono talmente sottile da sembrare impercettibile. 

"Allora…" Kaji sorrise, e fece l'occhiolino al bimbo, mentre porgeva la sua mano verso il bimbo seduto sul letto, aspettando solo che egli ricambiasse il gesto. "…Andiamo a casa!" 

*   
Ore 20.00   


I lampioncini che attorniavano una delle maggiori strade principali della grande città di NeoTokyo-3 andavano lentamente accendendosi in modo sincronizzato. Il sole era completamente tramontato ormai da qualche minuto, e la città si stava già preparando per accogliere i bui raggi notturni della Luna a cui il sole cede il posto ogni sera…   
Le strade erano trafficate da mezzi di ogni genere; Automobili, biciclette, scooter…   
Il semaforo che fino ad allora aveva segnato l'azzurro (*) per le auto, improvvisamente tramutò in giallo, e subito dopo in rosso. A quel segnare, i gruppetti di persone che attendevano il loro turno sulla soglia del marciapiede, attraversarono la larga strada passando velocemente sulle strisce pedonali; una di queste persone, era Kaji Ryouji. Ma non era solo; Sulle spalle infatti teneva lo stesso bimbo che sembrava quasi perseguitarlo fin dal primo giorno in cui era arrivato a NeoTokyo-3, e che gli aveva causato non pochi problemi… 

"Di solito a che ora arrivi a casa?" Domandò Kaji, mentre continuava a camminare velocemente sorreggendo le gambine del bimbo sotto le sue braccia. 

Il bimbo, aggrappato alle spalle dell'ex spia della Seele fece mente locale per un attimo e poi rispose: "mmm… la mamma mi dice sempre di tornare a casa non dopo le 18…." 

A quelle parole, Kaji guardò il suo orologio, e sospirò sconsolatamente "Oh Dio, sei in ritardo di due ore. Spero solo che tua madre non abbia denunciato la tua scomparsa, altrimenti chissà che cosa penserà di me…" 

Il bimbo scosse la testa "No, è capitato spesso che io ritardi…una volta sono tornato a casa alle dieci di sera!" Esclamò quasi orgogliosamente di questo suo ritardo. 

"Beh…c'è di buono che se tua madre non ha chiamato i carabinieri allora, probabilmente non li avrà chiamati neanche sta volta!" 

Il bimbo ridacchiò divertito "No, credo proprio di no!" 

Kaji sorrise, mentre ad ogni cambio di marciapiede che portavano alle varie traverse, si assicurava di controllare bene il nome della via, in maniera tale da coincidere con quella citata sul tesserino… 

"Abbiamo detto Yoyogi Shibuya-ku, vero?…" Chiese conferma l'uomo, avanzando lentamente in avanti 

Ancora una volta, un'informazione riguardante i suoi dati personali, fece svanire tutto l'entusiasmo del piccolo birbante. Che lasciò posto ad un timore e ad uno sconforto immotivato… 

Il bimbo sembrò quasi voler nascondere la sua testolina dietro le spalle dell'uomo, aggrappandosi ad esso come se volesse ripararsi da qualcosa. "…si…." Rispose, trovandosi in una situazione in cui era evidentemente obbligato a farlo. Ma già dal suo tono di voce cambiato radicalmente, si evinceva chiaramente il suo stato d'animo dubbioso… 

Kaji guardò con la coda dell'occhio il bimbo poggiato alle sue spalle, ed emise un sospiro sconsolato. Da ciò che ne aveva dedotto di come ne parlava, sua madre non sembrava essere una persona severa; e visto che d'altronde era abituata a simili ritardi anche peggiori, non avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi più del dovuto e punirlo…quindi non poteva essere neanche questo il motivo dell'immensa preoccupazione che il bimbo coltivava al sol pensiero di dover ritornare a casa…   
Non si poteva neanche dire che era ancora scettico nel dar fiducia a lui rivelandogli i propri dati personali, perché in fondo gli aveva mostrato benissimo durante quelle ore trascorse nel suo appartamento che in fondo, lo stava solo aiutando… 

Ma allora cos'era che tormentava tanto il piccolo? Kaji non era ancora riuscito a dare una risposta a ciò…   
ma sentiva che sotto, ci doveva essere qualcosa di veramente importante…   


* 

"Yoyogi Shibuya-ku. 1° Distretto " Kaji lesse ad alta voce il nome della via che segnava la fine della sua insolita passeggiata serale. Aveva attraversato quasi due isolati pur di arrivare qui a piedi. Non conosceva la linea della metropolitana che portava in questo quartiere, quindi non poteva contare su di essa. Ma in fondo non era stanco; era solo felice di poter riconsegnare quel bimbo alla sua legittima madre, e quindi di affievolire il peso delle preoccupazioni che a quest'ora la stavano tartassando….Ciò che stava svolgendo lo faceva sentire orgoglioso. Almeno la sua presenza a NeoTokyo-3 era servita a qualcosa…   
Il piccolo però non sembrò molto entusiasta di ciò…   
Anzi, i suoi muscoli sembrava quasi essersi irrigiditi alla lettura del nome della via dove vi era la sua residenza… 

"Beh…possiamo dire di essere quasi arrivati, per fortuna!…" Esclamò Kaji, non badando a questo piccolo particolare del bimbo, mentre guardava le tante villette che si estendevano di fronte a se, e che caratterizzavano quel quartiere verdeggiante di NeoTokyo-3. "Certo che hanno costruito davvero bene in questa zona!" Continuò, mentre avanzava lentamente i vialetti attorno alle case, cercando di trovare l'abitazione 127/a. 

Kaji contava ad uno ad uno i numeri civici delle case che scorrevano su entrambi i lati della strada che stava percorrendo, ma tutti risultavano essere molto distanti dal numero 127/a…   
Dopo un paio di metri, Kaji si fermò. "Ma qui siamo arrivati al numero 336! Dov'è la fila dei numeri di casa tua?" Domandò Kaji, rivolgendosi al bimbo dietro le sue spalle. 

L'espressione malinconica assunta dal ragazzino non migliorò di una virgola quando Kaji gli rivolse queste parole. Scostò lo sguardo dal viso dell'uomo che vedeva a stendo, ed abbassò gli occhi fissando l'asfalto, come se stesse riflettendo su cos'era giusto fare o no. Kaji accettò la pausa di riflessione, e rimase in silenzio, attendo quella risposta che prima o poi sarebbe dovuta per forza arrivare. E non si sbagliò: 

Il piccolo fece cenno a Kaji di poggiarlo per terra; Lui lo assecondò , ma una volta per terra, si affrettò a prenderlo per la mano: Kaji era buono, ma non stupido!. Sapeva che in fondo, quella di essere messo per terra poteva essere una buona scusa per sfuggire al suo controllo e scappare nuovamente per chissà dove, cacciandosi così in qualche altro guaio. 

Però, stranamente, il bimbo non sembrò avere intenzioni simili, infatti si fece prendere per mano senza opporre alcuna resistenza. Anzi, sembrò quasi incitare l'uomo a farlo. Dopo aver tirato un altro respiro profondo, il piccolo indicò una traversa poco distante. 

"Casa mia è per di la…" 

Kaji guardò la strada e sorrise "Aah…ecco perché non riuscivamo a trovarla!" Esclamò, avanzando lentamente verso la direzione della casa, e trascinando con se il bimbo che si mostrava sempre più restio a camminare verso la sua abitazione. 

"Come mai sei voluto scendere dalle mie spalle?!" Domandò improvvisamente Kaji, distraendo così i pensieri negativi che affollavano la mente del bimbo, che a quelle parole alzò lo sguardo fisso da terra e scrollò le braccia "Perché se non sarei sceso non avrei potuto indicarti la strada di casa…" 

"Capisco…"Kaji sorrise, mentre i suoi pensieri si sperdevano nuovamente in qualcosa di estremamente lontano da lui… "Sai…" Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio riprese nuovamente la parola, che interruppe ancora una volta quel silenzio apparente che li circondava 

"…quando era ubriaca o stanca la portavo spesso sulle spalle proprio come ho portato a te sta sera…" 

Il bambino ascoltò interessato e un po' confuso il dialogo di Kaji, facendo svanire per qualche istante la malinconia dal suo volto. Ma nel discorso di Ryouji, sentiva che qualcosa gli stava sfuggendo… 

"Chi!?" Domandò il bimbo continuando a guardare in viso l'uomo, mentre si addentravano quasi inconsciamente attraverso la traversa di Yoyogi Shibuya-ku indicata dal bimbo. 

L'uomo stava quasi per rispondere con facilità, ma si bloccò di colpo: Non trovava un appellativo corretto da impostare a Misato. In fondo per lui era sempre stata Misato. Misato e basta. Ma che cosa rappresentava per lui? D'altronde non poteva dire che era la sua ragazza, almeno non negli ultimi tempi, visto che una volta essersi ritrovati nell'ambito della Nerv, nonostante i momenti di tenerezza scambiati tra di loro, non si erano mai ufficialmente rimessi assieme. Ma di certo considerarla una semplice amica non era affatto sufficiente…   
Con un'amica non si ci scambiano effusioni amorose, né si ci va a letto insieme, né si riesce ad amare in una maniera disperata come aveva fatto, e continuava tutt'ora a fare …   
Penando in quella maniera talmente oppressiva la sua mancanza…   
Quindi, come avrebbe mai potuto chiamarla se non per nome?… un nome che però non riusciva a pronunciare con le parole…non ne aveva il coraggio. Perché sapeva bene che se solo avesse pronunciato suo nome non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenere le sue emozioni e piangere lacrime amare che non si sarebbero di certo addette alla sua persona… 

Kaji rivolse gli occhi verso il bimbo, e notò che, per sua sfortuna, l'espressione del piccolo sembrava tutt'altro che disinteressata alla risposta che da un momento all'altro avrebbe dovuto dargli… 

"Beh…non ha più importanza, ormai…"Mormorò, scostando gli occhi dal bimbo e tornando a guardare la strada davanti a se 

  
"Perché!?!?" Ribatté con tono squillante il piccolo, deluso dalla reazione di Kaji. 

"Perché non ha più importanza…" Kaji si sentì quasi in difficoltà a dover ripetere queste parole. Mentre le diceva sentiva il suo cuore andare in frantumi, e a stendo riuscì a sopportare questa sgradevolissima sensazione di vuoto interiore e di tristezza. Che cosa gli stava succedendo!? Cinque anni fa aveva creduto di essere sfuggito alla morte miracolosamente, dopo i colpi di pistola infertogli dagli uomini della Seele; Adesso invece, a distanza di cinque anni, si sentiva come morire per una ferita non nel fisico, ma nell'anima. *Misato, è questa la tua vendetta per quella terribile bugia che ti dissi cinque anni fa?…* Questo pensiero di sgomento risuonò per la sua mente, che aggravò il peso dei suoi rimorsi divenuti ormai incontenibili… 

"Guarda!! Laggiù c'è la mia mamma!!" Quest'esclamazione allegra destò l'uomo da quegli orribili sensi di colpa che lo opprimevano, e guardò il ragazzino che indicava con gioia un'abitazione in lontananza, dove nel giardino circostante si stava muovendo una esile figura femminile, mentre si accingeva a ritirare i panni stesi sui fili del bucato. 

"Mamma!!" Il piccolo sembrò dimenticarsi completamente della sensazione di timore ed ansia che lo avevano assalito per tutto il tragitto di casa sua, probabilmente perché il suo presagio di paura nei confronti di Kaji sapeva benissimo anche lui che era del tutto infondato; e così, lasciando la mano di Kaji, corse velocemente verso l'abitazione distante, percorrendo la distanza che lo separava. Kaji in un primo istante lo richiamò alla prudenza, ma non ci fu verso di fermare la sua corsa, e così dovette astenersi , aspettando solo che il ragazzino raggiungesse la casa. Kaji stava quasi per seguirlo, ma dopo ci ripensò e rimase fermo. Del resto, dalla paura del bimbo, si poteva intuire che il suo timore di essere accompagnato a casa, era dovuto in qualche modo al possibile incontro tra lui e sua madre. Il motivo di ciò era ignoto, ma Ryouji volle rispettare il suo dovere. In fondo il suo dovere l'aveva fatto.   


La distanza che separava l'ex spia della Seele dalla casa dove si stava dirigendo il bimbo era di circa cinquanta metri. Ed a causa di essa, Ryouji non riuscì ad focalizzare perfettamente la esile figura della madre del piccolo. Ciò che gli era possibile vedere era che indossava una lunga scamiciata estiva bianca, con disegnato sopra un motivo floreale rosso. I suoi capelli erano dello stesso colore di quelli del bimbo, e davano l'apparenza di essere piuttosto corti. Appena il bimbo dal nome sconosciuto raggiunse l'abitazione ed aprì il piccolo cancelletto di ferro battuto, vi si presentò in giardino raggiungendo la madre pochi metri distante da lui. La donna si accorse immediatamente della presenza del suo bambino, e si abbassò alla sua altezza mormorandogli qualcosa, ed avvicinandolo a se abbracciandolo forte. Era evidente che il suo ritardo non l'aveva lasciata indifferente. Doveva davvero volere molto bene al suo bambino…   
Kaji ripensò alle parole dette dal ragazzino nei riguardi di sua madre. Povera donna, chissà quanti momenti terribili ha dovuto affrontare nella sua vita...   
Vista la morte del suo compagno, tirare su un bambino e portare avanti la famiglia non doveva essere stato affatto un lavoro facile per una donna sola…   
I pensieri di Kaji tornarono a Misato…   
In fondo anche Misato doveva essersi trovata nelle stesse condizioni di vita di quella signora laggiù…   
Da sola, abbandonata al suo destino proprio dalla persona che amava… 

Però, chi lo sa, forse Misato si era sposata con uno uomo…   
Si era costruita una famiglia che le voleva bene, e viveva felicemente la sua vita…   
Non potendo mai nutrire una speranza di trovare l'uomo che aveva amato in passato ancora in mezzo ai vivi… 

Questo pensiero fece comparire sul volto di Kaji un sottile sorriso…   
Anche se l'idea di vederla con un altro uomo non lo rendeva di certo entusiasta, Kaji augurava qualcosa del genere a Misato…   
In fondo la cosa che più gli importava era vederla felice. Anche se di certo questa felicitò non era condivisa con lui, non aveva importanza…   
Del resto lui era consapevole di non meritarsi più l'amore di Misato dopo ciò che le aveva fatto…   


L'ex spia della Seele accennò un lieve inchino come saluto, nel vedere la madre del ragazzino indirizzare lo sguardo verso di lui.   
Probabilmente il figlio le stava raccontando tutto ciò che era successo… o almeno sperava, visto che iniziava a temere che la sua paura era dovuta nel far sapere la verità alla madre…   
E l'idea che sotto sotto ci scappasse una bugia non era di certo così improbabile vista l'aria ribelle del ragazzino… 

Ma le intenzioni di Kaji non erano di certo quelle di rivelare la verità che probabilmente stava oscurando il bimbo alla madre. Infatti, Dopo essersi fermato ancora per qualche secondo a fissare quella dolce scena familiare, l'uomo voltò le spalle e iniziò ad incamminarsi verso la strada del ritorno…   


Alla donna però non bastò quel movimento dell'uomo a farle scostare lo sguardo da lui e tornare a fare ciò che stava facendo prima dell'arrivo di suo figlio….   
Continuò ad osservare la figura dell'uomo che si distanziava, con attenzione…cercando di intravedere in egli dei piccoli particolari che la lontananza offuscava… 

Dopo alcuni secondi, la ragazza sembrò trovare ciò che stava cercando nella figura distante di Kaji, e d'improvviso, un'idea fulminea balenò nella sua mente, e l'idea di dover confermare veramente ciò che stava pensando la fece rabbrividire. Così, velocemente, dopo aver detto qualcosa al bimbo, la ragazza si diresse verso l'uscita del giardino di casa sua, e corse incontro all'uomo prima che fosse troppo tardi. 

Dalla velocità che ella assunse, sembrò che raggiungere il salvatore del suo bimbo doveva essere una cosa importante per lei….   
MOLTO importante…   


Kaji si voltò lentamente nell'udire i passi svelti e pesanti della ragazza che si facevano sempre più vicini a lui. Essi sembravano quasi ripetere il tonfo sordo del battito veloce del cuore della giovane madre. La prima impressione che Ryouji riuscì a cogliere dalla corsa sfrenata della ragazza era che probabilmente stesse cercando un modo per mostrare tutta la sua riconoscenza verso di lui per avergli riportato a casa il bambino sano e salvo. 

Che venisse ringraziato in fondo era una cosa del tutto naturale, e Kaji aveva già in mente le classiche parole del tipo 'Non so davvero come ringraziarla per essersi preso cura del mio bambino in questo modo! Spero solo che non le abbia dato molto disturbo! Non so come avrei fatto senza di lei' o roba tipo ' Le sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita per aver riportato a casa mio figlio. Ormai stavo quasi per crollare nella disperazione più totale!'. Ma ogni idea di Kaji a riguardo iniziò a svanire nel vedere l'esile della donna che si faceva sempre più vicina in sua prospettiva. 

Idee confuse , deja-vu, e frammenti di ricordi riguardanti il passato affollarono la mente dell'ex spia della Seele nel giro di pochi secondi. Lui stesso stentava a confermare questi frammenti di ricordi passati, che improvvisamente vennero collegati all'immagine della donna, adesso a poca distanza di lui. 

Il tono ed il respiro di ella si fecero sempre più gravi e concitati per l'improvvisa emozione. Rallentò lentamente solo quando a separarla da lui furono solo due o tre metri circa. Quasi inciampò sui suoi passi nel farlo. Le gambe della giovane tremavano. Mentre il suo sguardo soggiornò irremovibile sull'immagine di Kaji, anche lui, ora più che mai, influenzato dall'emozione che regnava in quell'atmosfera alquanto insolita che si era venuta a creare improvvisamente in quel sobborgo di NeoTokyo-3. 

Ciò che stesse passando nelle loro menti nell'istante in cui entrambi gli sguardi si incontrarono non è di certo possibile esprimerlo a parole; Perché certe emozioni possono essere espresse soltanto tramite un linguaggio che solo l'animo degli interessati è in grado di decifrare. Entrambi rimasero immobili per com'erano senza dirsi una sola parola ancora per qualche secondo….era come se nonostante l'evidenza non volessero confermare, forse per paura di un'illusione dovuta ad un errore, ciò che entrambi ormai avevano la certezza di sapere…   
Questo miracolo appariva troppo grande per loro due….troppo grande…   
Così grande che pareva impossibile per loro essere vero… 

Prima, a causa della lontananza da cui erano distanziati, Kaji non aveva potuto notare di certo che i capelli neri della ragazza, non erano così corti da come sembravano a prima vista; ma bensì erano raccolti in alto con una forcina cinese di legno di acero. A causa della lontananza non si era neanche accorto del colore dei suoi occhi, che adesso, malgrado le lacrime improvvise che iniziarono a formarsi sugli occhi della ragazza tremante, poteva ammirare che essi erano di un bellissimo castano scuro…   
Ma più di ogni altra cosa, A causa della distanza, solo adesso si accorse che quella ragazza non era altro che Lei… 

"Mi…Misato…" Le parole faticarono quasi ad uscire dalle labbra di Ryouji. Solo Dio sapeva quante volte aveva nominato quel nome nella perfetta solitudine corrotta solamente dai pensieri che le stavano riportando alla mente semplicemente la donna che aveva adesso di fronte a se… 

A quelle parole, due lacrime gemelle sgorgate nel medesimo istante da entrambi gli occhi della donna, scesero giù quasi sincronizzate, solcando il candido viso della ragazza ,che sembrando essere visibilmente in preda ad un inarrestabile tremore, portò di scatto la sua mano sulla sua bocca, quasi come se stesse cercando di contenere le sue emozioni ormai divenute impossibili da controllare. Era proprio lui…   
Aveva di fronte a se lui…. 

Per lei, ogni concetto che sembrava poter dare una spiegazione alla sua presenza sfuggiva da qualsiasi logica. L'uomo che aveva di fronte a se ormai era certa di averlo perso per sempre cinque anni fa…   
Kaji Ryouji era morto…ne aveva avuto la conferma in moltissimi modi… 

Ma allora…come faceva a trovarsi in quel momento di fronte a lei!? 

"Mio Dio…"Misato con un immenso sforzo di volontà cercò di non perdere i sensi proprio in quel momento talmente incisivo. Lentamente, con passi che sembravano venire come trascinati a forza dalle sue gambe bloccate dall'emozione, la donna superò anche i pochi metri che la separavano dall'uomo, e, parve quasi voler confermare la sua presenza li, avvicinando con timore le sue braccia verso il viso dell'ex spia della Seele. Kaji senza proferire una sola parola si lasciò sfiorare il volto dalle mani tremanti della ragazza. Quasi come se con il contatto con il viso di Kaji volesse confermare la sua presenza 'corporea' li di fronte. Al tocco delle fragili mani sul suo viso ricoperto come sempre da un sottile strato di barba incolta, Kaji sentì il suo cuore battere a più non posso; ma forse stava già battendo così forte da molto tempo…   
Soltanto che lui se ne era accorto soltanto adesso…   
Non era di certo il momento di pensare ad una simile sciocchezza… 

"Sei…proprio tu…"Misato mormorò queste parole con un tono di voce visibilmente forzato. Sentiva la sua gola bloccata mentre scuoteva la testa lentamente quasi volendo dubitare della realtà che aveva di fronte a se. 

"Sei…SEI PROPRIO TU, KAJI!!!" Finalmente il nodo alla gola di Misato si sciolse d'improvviso nell'istante in cui Kaji non riuscendo a resistere oltre, tirò velocemente Misato per un braccio avvicinandola a se, ed avvolgendola in un abbraccio immenso dalla quale non avrebbe mai voluto uscirne. Il gesto non fu di certo dei più gentili, ma sembrava quasi che nonostante Kaji avesse aspettato ben cinque anni per riaverla nuovamente fra le sue braccia, l'attesa di un istante ancora sarebbe stato troppo grande per entrambi da riuscire a reggere. Il contatto tra i due corpi fu meraviglioso. Era stupendo sentire le braccia di ognuno di loro avvolgere il proprio corpo come tanto tempo fa…   
Una sensazione del genere l'aspettavano da ormai tanto tempo…e adesso la stavano ricevendo… 

La forcina cinese in legno di Misato si sfilò improvvisamente dai suoi capelli liberando in questo modo la sua lunga chioma scura che ricadde lentamente lungo le spalle sottili della ragazza. Rivelando quasi come uno scherzo del destino, la classica pettinatura che era solita a portare prima ancora che quella terribile bugia potesse separarli così bruscamente. Ora più che mai Kaji ne aveva la conferma: La ragazza che stava abbracciando era proprio Misato. Misato Katsuragi. L'unica donna di cui era riuscito seriamente ad innamorarsi.…   


"Misato…io…" Ryouji non riuscì più a parlare; Le lacrime di gioia avevano preso il sopravvento anche su di lui. Ed entrambi non stavano facendo alto che abbracciarsi l'uno all'altro e piangere…piangere di gioia come due bambini…   
Dio, da quanto tempo sognavano quel momento…. Era troppo bello per essere vero, troppo bello. Kaji aveva quasi paura che si trattasse di un sogno. La donna che stava stringendo era proprio lei! Era la sua Misato!   
Era a dir poco incredibile…   
Che in fondo, quel filo di speranza di ritrovarla che pensava di aver perso in realtà non si era mai allontanato da lui, ma bensì stava tessendo in gran segreto una fitta tela piena di eventi che l'avrebbero riportato da Misato?…   
La mente di Kaji era nella confusione più totale, ma del resto a lui che cosa glene importava? L'amore sfugge alla ragione, e l'amore della sua vita lo stava tenendo giusto tra le sue braccia. Il resto non aveva più importanza. I vicini delle case che li attorniavano, incuriositi dall'insolita scena si affacciarono al balcone e alla finestra quasi come se volessero essere resi testimoni partecipi alla splendida scena che stavano vivendo i due giovani. L'espressione di essi mutava a seconda delle persone. Le ragazzine ridacchiavano quasi nel vedere la scena, gli uomini ne erano quasi rimasti sorpresi, mentre gli anziani sorridevano con un sorriso quasi nostalgico, che probabilmente la visione di quell'immagine richiamava i momenti romantici della loro giovinezza smarriti nei sentieri dei loro ricordi lontani segregati e custoditi gelosamente nella loro mente…   


Misato non riusciva a scostare il viso dal petto di Kaji, quasi come se stesse nascondendosi attorno ad esso. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore, il suo profumo , il suo immenso calore… I suoi occhi erano chiusi mentre le lacrime continuavano a sgorgare copiosamente alternadosi con dei leggeri singhiozzi quasi soffocati. Aveva quasi timore a riaprire gli occhi…   
E se si fosse trattato anche sta di un sogno!?…Dove avrebbe trovato la forza di continuare a vivere nell'amara realtà che la circondava!?… 

No…   
Per sua gioia eccelsa non si stava trattando di un sogno…   
E ciò lo confermò il baciò sui capelli che Kaji gli diede dolcemente, farfugliandoli con la sua mano destra senza destare l'abbraccio in cui l'aveva racchiusa…. 

"Kaji…dimmi che non è un sogno…." 

Kaji continuò ad accarezzarla, mentre Misato stringeva i tra le sue mani il tessuto della sua camicia azzurra "No, Misato…non è un sogno….cinque anni fa cui costretto a dirti quella terribile menzogna per preservarti da tutti coloro che avrebbero potuto ripiegare su di te…l'amante di una spia…" Kaji accarezzò i capelli di Misato mentre lentamente le lacrime continuavano inesorabili a sgorgare dai suoi occhi blu. Ad ogni parola che mormorava, anche il pianto di Misato si faceva più forte nel ripensare i terribili momenti vissuti i giorni che seguirono quel messaggio lasciato alla segreteria telefonica…e ai momenti di assoluta disperazione in cui spesso crollava inerme e indifesa… 

"…però io sono vivo…e spero che mi potrai perdonare….e' questa la realtà Misato…." Continuò ancora l'uomo con un tono misto tra il rammarico e la felicità nel dire ciò… 

"Non lasciarmi…mai più, Kaji…" 

Kaji sorrise a quelle parole. "Non succederà mai più, Misato…io ti amo più della mia stessa vita…" La 'lezione' gli era servita eccome. Non l'avrebbe mai più lasciata…   


"Ecco!! Lo sapevo!!" Ad interrompere l'intenso momento in cui erano rilegati i due innamorati, fu il bimbo dal nome sconosciuto che non poté trattene la sua ribellione urlando quest'esclamazione di protesta con il respiro rotto e il viso colmo di lacrime e rabbia. 

Misato e Kaji si destarono immediatamente dalla loro posizione, anche se però, la frase del bambino non bastò per sciogliere l'abbraccio con cui entrambi continuavano a tenersi stretti l'uno con l'altro. Infatti entrambi si limitarono solamente a voltare il loro viso incuriosito e confuso verso la piccola figura del bimbo inspiegabilmente arrabbiato, mentre dai suoi occhioni blu continuavano a sgorgare copiose le lacrime. 

"Cosa…?" Prima che Misato potesse domanda il motivo del pianto disperato, il bimbo la precedette continuando a mantenere il suo tono di voce adirato . 

"Lo sapevo….che avresti fatto piangere la mamma!!" Incalzò tra un singhiozzo ed un altro, mentre portava istintivamente il suo braccio destro sui suoi occhi, sfilando via le lacrime da essi. 

L'ex spia della Seele guardò Misato confusamente. Gesto che mostrava tutta la sua incomprensione nei riguardi delle iraconde parole del bambino. Misato però, al contrario, sembrò intuire ciò che passava per la mente del piccolo che ovviamente, non avendo potuto assistere a tutta la scena del loro incontro, non doveva essere al corrente di come stavano le cose effettivamente. 

Allora si che la donna dai lunghi capelli neri fu costretta a sciogliere l'abbraccio che la rilegava a Kaji, ed avvicinarsi lentamente al piccolo il lacrime, che si trovava giusto a pochi passi da lei. 

Misato si abbassò all'altezza di suo figlio, ed dopo essersi asciugata velocemente le lacrime dai suoi occhi sorrise, passando la sua mano sui sottili capelli corvini del piccolo. Lo stesso identico colore dei suoi. 

Il ragazzino nonostante i gesti affettuosi della madre, sembrava essere davvero crollato in un pianto inconsolabile. Com'era dolce il senso di protezione che nutriva nei confronti della madre. Doveva proprio essersi cimentato pienamente nel ruolo di 'uomo di casa' che si era auto attribuito: Rendere felice la mamma. Era questo il suo unico scopo. 

Misato quasi rimpianse di non aver mai dissuaso questa sua idea, e farlo vivere privo di qualsiasi responsabilità come tutti i bambini della sua età… 

"Tesoro…" Mormorò la donna scostando il braccio del bimbo con cui nascondeva i suoi occhi, in modo tale da poter incrociare il suo sguardo. Il piccolo non oppose resistenza, e mostrò alla madre i suoi occhi dove ancora luccicavano le lacrime. Si sentiva in colpa per non averla protetta… 

"Io non sto piangendo perché sono triste…." Rispose con voce dolce e rassicurante, mostrando un dolcissimo sorriso a stendo trattenuto dall'immensa gioia che stava provando in quel momento, per rassicurare il piccolo del suo stato d'animo felice. L'unica cosa che Misato avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento era prendere in braccio il bambino e stringerlo forte a se assieme a Kaji, racchiudendo i suoi due tesori di più grande valore in un abbraccio che li avrebbe sigillati a lei per sempre. Ma con un immenso sforzo di volontà si trattenne e fece le cose con cautela, almeno per rassicurare sia il bambino e Kaji che se avrebbe agito d'impulso non avrebbero capito ciò che stava succedendo realmente… 

"Non…non sei triste mamma?" Le parole di Misato riuscirono di certo a placare il pianto incontrollato del bambino, che come non mai si era sentito così triste nel pensare di aver portato a casa la causa del pianto della donna che lo aveva dato alla luce; ma di certo volle prima di tutto conferma di ciò, ripetendo ancora una volta la domanda. 

Misato scosse la testa "No…" Rispose, mentre passava lentamente entrambe le mani sul viso del bambino, asciugando con i pollici le lacrime rimaste in bilico sui suoi occhi, nell'attesa di essere versate. 

Il bambino le aveva chiesto se era triste? Dio, era il perfetto contrario…   
Non si era mai sentita così felice in tutta la sua vita….   
Se era un sogno non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarsi… 

La donna spostò la mano sui capelli del bimbo accarezzandoli velocemente, per poi alzarsi in piedi nuovamente, prendendo per mano il bimbo ed avvicinandosi di nuovo verso Kaji, portando con se il suo bambino che la seguiva con passo incerto e confuso…   
Era evidente che non capiva…. E neanche il viso di Kaji mostrava un segno diverso dalla confusione…   
Nessuno poteva capire se non lei ciò che stava succedendo… e quest'idea le fece nuovamente sgorgare le lacrime dagli occhi che silenziosamente ripresero a scendere lungo il suo viso, quasi impercettibili sia per lei che per gli altri… 

Kaji guardò il bambino la quale altezza non superava quella delle gambe di Misato, che vennero usate come punto di riferimento per aggrapparsi timorosamente, appena notò lo sguardo dell'uomo responsabile delle lacrime di sua madre, rivolto verso di lui. Misato non interruppe questo scambio di sguardi, del resto era impegnata a trattenere con tutta se stessa le lacrime che fremevano per tornare a sgorgare nuovamente dai suoi occhi per l'immensa gioia provata. Ma sapeva che se gli avrebbe lasciato via libera, esse non le avrebbero più permesso di parlare, e lei non aveva ancora finito di dire la sua… 

La sua mano tornò a cadere sui ciuffi sottili dei capelli scuri di suo figlio, che a quel tocco, alzò il viso verso di lei e la guardò, intuendo che stava per rivolergli nuovamente la parola… 

"Voglio presentarti una persona molto importante, Ryouji…" A sentire il modo in cui l'aveva chiamato, il bambino non si scompose di sorpresa, come al contrario fece Kaji. Aveva sentito bene? Quel bambino di cui fino a poco tempo fa non conosceva il nome era stato chiamato Ryouji proprio da sua madre? Ma allora… 

"Ryou…" Prima che l'ex spia della Seele potesse ripete sia il suo nome, che quello del ragazzino con un tono di voce nuovamente rotto dallo stupore improvviso, Misato lo precedette: 

"Esatto… mi ero ripromessa che se sarebbe stato un maschietto avrebbe portato il tuo nome…." Continuò, alternando lo sguardo tra Kaji ed il bambino che guardava i due adulti con fare interrogativo. I discorsi che si erano intrecciati risultavano ben poco comprensibili per lui; del resto la mamma non aveva mai fatto certi discorsi quando parlavano assieme…   
Ma nonostante la sua tenera età, aveva già intuito che stavano discutendo su qualcosa di estremamente importante… 

"E per fortuna è stato così…." Continuò Misato, rivolgendo ancora una volta lo sguardo verso il viso sbalordito di Kaji, che cercava invano di afferrare la chiave che gli avrebbe permesso di capire ciò che Misato stava tentando di dirgli… 

"Del resto…" Continuò la donna sorridendo "Lui è l'ultima cosa che mi era rimasta di te…"   


"L'ultima cosa che ti era rimasta di…" Nel ripetere le ultime parole di Misato, cercando di cavarne un senso compiuto da esse risultarono fatali per la confusione creatasi nella mente dell'uomo: un flash. Un improvviso flash balenò nella mente di Kaji come un'insight improvviso. Un'idea che non l'aveva sfiorato mai prima adesso si stava addentrando dentro di lui correndo ad una velocità impressionante. "Ma cosa vorresti dire?…" Kaji ormai aveva capito bene la risposta, ma l'emozione era troppo grande per lui, così grande che prese il sopravvento con la ragione; ed esso riusciva più a controllare le sue parole né i suoi movimenti. 

Le lacrime di Misato si facevano sempre più difficili da trattenere, ma sapeva che cedere in un momento del genere sarebbe stato un vero e proprio crimine. Non poteva permetterselo. Non prima di avergli detto la frase a cui stava girando e rigirando intorno assiduamente. 

"E' tuo figlio, Kaji…" 

Queste parole risuonarono non solo nella mente, ma anche nel cuore dell'ex spia della Seele, che si trovò nuovamente a lottare con tutte le sue forze per non perdere i sensi proprio in quel momento. Guardò con sguardo pressoché shockato il volto commosso di Misato. Ma subito dopo, i suoi occhi si spostò su colui che li portava dello stesso identico colore dei suoi. Il bambino che prima salvato dalla caduta dall'albero e poi dai teppisti che lo avevano preso di mira, e che adesso aveva scoperto di essere stato proprio lui a dargli la vita…   


Nel guardare il volto innocente del ragazzino, che a causa della sua giovane età non riuscì probabilmente a capire i loro dialoghi, guardando osservando tutto ciò che stava succedendo con sguardo confuso ed interrogativo, sentì che le lacrime non stavano risparmiando neanche lui…   
Non riusciva a parlare….le parole erano nuovamente bloccate… 

Una folata di vento fecero distogliere lo sguardo di Misato da Kaji, e tornare a rivolgerlo verso il bambino 

"Saluta il tuo papà, Ryo-chan…" 

Le ultime parole sfiorarono l'epicentro dell'emozione e della gioia di entrambi. E finalmente sembrò anche coinvolgere il ragazzino di cinque anni.. 

"E' il mio….papà?!" Domandò il bambino rivolgendosi ancora verso sua madre. Ma al posto suo, a rispondere fu colui a cui era indirizzata la domanda. 

"Si….sono tuo padre, Ryo-chan…" Appena sentì le lacrime solcare il suo viso, quasi contemporaneamente con quello di Misato, Kaji corse incontro alla donna e al suo bambino, e come aveva fatto poco prima, rilegò la donna in un grande abbraccio che potesse contenere persino il piccolo, che Misato prese velocemente tra le sue braccia. 

"Misato….." Kaji non ricordava affatto quant'era stata l'ultima volta che aveva pianto di felicità come lo stava facendo adesso. Si domandava se forse quella era la prima volta in effetti, in cui lo faceva. Ma in fondo cosa importava ormai!? Quale pensiero poteva risultare più importante di Misato e del loro bambino concepito durante quell'ultima notte di passione che trascorsero nel primo albero ad ore della città? 

"Ti amo Misato…ti amo con tutto il mio cuore…" Mormorò Kaji mentre non riusciva a smettere di baciare e di abbracciare l'unica donna che aveva amato in tutta la sua vita, ed a stringere a se ed accarezzare il frutto del loro amore, che era riuscito a ricondurlo da lei…sigillando la loro unione in una promessa che sarebbe durata in eterno…   
Niente più sarebbe riusciti a separarli…niente più…. 

Ciò che successe dopo non posso davvero narrarlo, perché chi ha cuore intende meglio di ciò che io possa esprimere con le semplici parole… 

Fine 

Dedico questa fanfiction a tutte le persone stupende che ho conosciuto nella Mailing List di CCSakura\Evangelion-Italian che è stata fondata da me e dalla mia amica Filia-chan quasi due anni fa. Siete stupendi! Vi adoro! ^O^   
Rina-chan (Alias Rei-chan^^;)   


  
  
  



End file.
